segunda oportunidades
by xoxito
Summary: Damon y Elena se separan después de 17 años de matrimonio dejando a una hija de 15 años y a un hijo de 17 años. Producto de una infidelidad. Después de un año de estar separados Damon hace su vida mientras Elena no puede estar en una relación, entonces se evoca en retomar su profesión, ejercerla y en sus hijos. ¿Podrán cambiar las cosas entre ellos Volverán a darse una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas aquí les dejo mi segunda historia que se me ocurrió una noche y me ha gustado mucho lo que esta saliendo, comenten lindo para saber que les parece y si quieren alguna idea que se desarrolle solo coméntenla yo feliz de cumplir sus deseos.

los personajes the vampire diaries no me pertenecen

**Primer capitulo:**

Elena se encontraba sola en el bar de su casa sirviéndose un wisky, pues solo quiere olvidar todo el dolor y la pena que siente que su matrimonio haya fracasado.

**Elena Pov's **

No puedo creer que todo mis sueños se hayan roto hace tan solo un año, todo por lo que había luchado. Solo me quedan mis hijos, ellos siempre será lo único que amare en toda mi vida y por lo que luchare hasta que me muera.

Aunque al mirarlos solo puedo ver sus ojos en ellos, mi hijo mi tesoro que llego cuando tan solo tenía 15 años y Damon tenía 17 años. A pesar que éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres decidimos hacernos cargos y formar una familia. Nos amábamos tanto y como Damon estaba preocupado de nuestro bienestar entro a trabajar a la empresa mientras yo entre a estudiar Derecho. Me recibí, pero él me pidió que no ejerciera, porque nuestro hijo nos necesitaba en la casa y porque con el sueldo de él alcanzaba para vivir cómodamente como una verdadera familia.

Pero que tonta fui, jamás pensé que había segunda intención, en esa petición. Solo quería que lo dejara libre para que hiciera y desasiera con su secretaria.

Las reuniones por la noche, las desaparecidas por el fin de semana supuestamente por negocios y las no llegada a dormir. Todo era una mentira.

Despues de dos años llego nuestra hija que vino a llenarnos de felicidad y a completar la parejita.

**Por otro lado:**

-Amor porque no te vienes a costar aquí conmigo, ya te estoy echando de menos. Haciendo pucheros en la puerta del despacho.

-En seguida voy estoy ocupado ahora. Mirando su computador pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado

**Damon POV**

Si Elena no hubiera entrado ese día en la oficina, nada de esto estaría pasando y yo estaría cumpliendo en este momento 18 años de casado junto a mi familia. Y no aquí en un apartamento junto a una mujer que en su momento me engatusó y me hizo caer en sus redes pero nunca he amado como amo a mi Elena. Mi princesa, mi mujer. Bueno en realidad es mi ex mujer frente a la sociedad, pero yo jamás aceptare eso. Me arrepiento tanto de no haber podido arreglado las cosas con ella y que hayamos llegado a estos términos, en los que solo nos vemos para acontecimientos importantes de nuestros hijos o cuando nos juntamos en casa de Caroline ya que es la esposa de mi hermano y la mejor amiga de Elena. Pero nuestra relación solo es cordial, para que no afecte a nuestros hijos más de lo que ya le afecto nuestra separación.

Hay dios, como me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y no haber cometido el más gran error de mi vida que fue perderla.

**Casa de elena**

-¡mama! estas bien. Llegando a la entrada del living de la casa y viendo a su madre con un wisky y con los ojos llorosos.

-claro que estoy bien hija, solo un poco melancólica. Por favor ven acércate a mí, esta noche quiero regalonear contigo.

Nadia que quería mucho a su madre se acercó rápidamente al lado de su madre y se acomodó en su pecho junto a ella.

-estas así por papa verdad mami

- ¿por qué dices eso hija?

-mama, no quieras fingir conmigo, se que todavía no lo puedes superar y menos cuando papa lo único que hace es pasearse por todos lados con esa zorra.

-hija, esas no son palabras de una señorita para expresarse así de alguna persona.

-pero mama no me agrada y ahora que es la novia de papa menos. No sé realmente en que piensa mi padre en preferirla a ella. Si tú eres mucho más linda e inteligente.

-gracias hija por subirme el ánimo, pero quieramos o no es la novia de tu padre ahora y no quiero que te expreses así de ella. Aunque te cuento algo, yo también creo lo mismo de ella.

Ambas se ríen y se quedan largo rato conversando de la vida mientras pasaba la noche al llegar las 3 de la mañana. Elena le dice a su hija que ya es tarde y que mañana será un día bastante ajetreado pues era el cumpleaños de su prima y tenían que estar presentables. Su hija sin hacer ninguna queja se despidió de su madre con un beso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Por su parte Damon no podía sacar de su cabeza los hermosos recuerdos que había tenido con Elena, como había sido su primera vez, su matrimonio, los viajes que hicieron, verla despertar todo los días en su pecho escuchar su voz, su olor y sus suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo. ¡Por qué la rutina había acabado con todo ellos!, ¡por qué no lucho más por su amor! Reclamos que se hacía porque no encontraba consuelo.

De repente miro la hora ya eras las 3:30 y el día que se venía estaba cargado de mucha emoción, volvería verla, a tenerla cerca de él y ni si quiera sabría cómo iba reaccionar.

Es mejor que me vaya acostar, dicho esto último apago el computador y se dirige a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta encuentra a una mujer con un baby doll negro durmiendo solo con la sabana encima. El que no quiere despertarla pues no quiere rechazarla va de forma muy silenciosa a apagar la lámpara de al lado de ella y rápidamente se sacó la ropa y se colocó al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella al solo sentirlo al otro lado de la cama se acerca rápidamente a el para abrazarlo, pero antes de que ella haga la acción, él la corta con que está muy cansado por hoy. Así que lo dejen para otra.

Kath al escuchar el rechazo de los labios de Damon no quiere insistir más, pues sabe que él esta así porque de seguro recuerda que hace un año su vida cambio.

**Al dia siguiente en la casa de Elena**

-Hija, debes levantarte, vamos a llegar tarde al cumpleaños

-5 minutitos más mami, tengo sueño. Tomando la sabana y acurrucándose más con ella.

-lo siento mi princesa, pero ya es muy tarde, le dije a tu tía Caroline que estaría allá a las 12 y ya son las 11:30

-¿Queeeé?- levantándose rápidamente de la cama, ya mama voy al tiro.

Entro rápidamente al baño, se duchó y luego se fue a vestir. 15 minutos más tarde ya estaba lista para salir. De repente mira su reloj de pulsera y se da cuenta que son las 11:15.

-¡mamá!

- Sí ¿?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que eran las 11:30 cuando recién son las 11:15?

-Porque era la única forma de sacarte de la cama de la forma rápida que saliste

- "¡Ahhhh!

-vamos no te enojes y mejor ayúdame a guardar la torta para tu prima. Y así te ganas una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué cosa es mami?

-te acuerdas que me dijiste que había una fiesta por finalización de vacaciones a la cual querías ir porque todas tus amigas irían ahí. Bueno te prometo convencer a tu padre para que te deje asistir.

-¡haaaa mami eres la mejor!, yo feliz te ayudo

-¿Por qué serás tan patera a veces?

- Porque te quiero mucho mami. Abrazándola.

-ven toma la caja de la torta que yo iré a sacar el auto, sino tu tía me va a matar. Ambas ríen.


	2. encuentro

**Capítulo 2**

Al llegar a la casa de Caroline y Stefan, se encontraron con una Caroline hecha un mar de nervio haciendo los preparativos para el cumpleaños de su hija.

-buenos días

-Elena que gusto verte, pero que guapa estas y tu Nadia cada día más linda

-gracias tía, de tal palo tal astilla. Jajaja ambas mujeres se ríen del comentario de Nadia. -Esta Lexi

-si en su pieza preparándose, ve a buscarla no mas

-gracias tía

-y tú, Elena creo que el volver al trabajo te ha sentado muy bien, ese vestido azul con calzas y esas botas de color negro con un taco aguja se te ve fantástico

-gracias Caroline, esta tenida fue idea de Nadia que me ayudo a actualizar mi closet porque decía que mi ropa era un poco anticuada.

-No sé si anticuada pero si como muy estilo señora y tú todavía estas en la plenitud de tu vida, quien dice si no conoces a alguien que le vuelve a dar luz a tu corazón.

-Las cosas que dices Caroline, ya te lo he dicho no quiero estar con ningún hombre, solo quiero criar a mis hijos y hacerlos muy felices. Ellos son todo lo que tengo. Ahora por favor quieres ayudarme con ese pastel, está pesando bastante.

-si claro cámbiame el tema no más. Tomando el pastel para llevarlo a la cocina.

**Otro lado**

Amor deberias levantarte, no se supone que hoy esta de cumpleaños tu sobrina. Colocándose unos pantalones y una polera que resaltaba toda su hermosa figura.

-si lo es, pero no sé si debamos ir, kath

-lo dices por tu ex verdad, podrías dejar de pensar en ella aunque sea un minuto. Y darme el lugar que me merezco.

- no se trata de ella, es incómodo el ambiente y no quiero eso. Además te doy tu lugar, ante todos eres mi novia. Que más quieres

Quiero que me des mi lugar en tu corazón, que no me rehúyas cuando dormimos que me hagas tu mujer como antes lo hacías.

-Si lo dices por lo de anoche ya te dije que era porque estaba cansado. Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos

-Eso espero Damon, porque me estoy cabreando de esta situación. Diciendo esto último se retira de la habitación dejando a Damon solo.

**En la casa de Stefan**

-Chicas necesitan algo más para la fiesta, es que iré a buscar las cosas para picar.

-no amor está todo listo, tu preocupare de volver antes de las 2 porque si no almorzaremos sin ti

-Estaré antes de la hora amorcito, nos vemos

-Nos vemos.

Llegando a la cocina, Lexi y Nadia.

-hola tía

-hola lexi ¡feliz cumpleaños! espero que cumplas muchos más. Abrazándola

Muchas gracias tía. Devolviéndole el abrazo – ese look se te ve fantástico

-verdad que si mi amor, tu tía se ha sacado como 10 años de encima

-Jajaja no le pongan tanto color

En eso suena el timbre de la casa

Elena puedes ir a ver tú, de seguro es Stefan que algo se le quedo con lo rápido que salió

-hombres. Ambas ríen - tranquila Caroline tu encárgate del almuerzo yo iré a ver qué cosa se le olvido a Stefan

Elena se dirige rápidamente a la puerta, mientras que las chicas se habían dirigido hacia el patio pues Lexi le estaba mostrando el lugar de la fiesta para la tarde. Por su parte Caroline se quedó dándole los últimos retoques al almuerzo.

Al abrir la puerta

-que es lo que se te quedo Stefan

-¡Elena!

**Elena pov's **

Esa voz, no puede ser porque tuve que abrir yo. Se ve tan guapo como siempre, creo que el tiempo se ha congelado para él. Pero que hace aquí con ella, es que acaso no se cansa de restregarme en la cara que es feliz y que yo no puedo serlo.

Respira Elena ya vas a salir de esta, es mejor que ahora tomes harto aire y coloques tu mejor sonrisa para que no te vean caer.

**Damon pov's**

Oh por dios no podía haber sido otra persona que nos abriera la puerta, de seguro a notado la cara de estúpido que debí haber puesto al verla. Pero que hermosa esta, me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos en el colegio, tan inocente y angelical que me gustaría proteger para que nadie la lastime. Ese vestido que lleva puesto asienta toda su hermosa figura y lleva al descontrol de mi cuerpo como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Damon, kath perdón por confundirlos pero es que mi ex cuñado acaba de salir y pensamos con Caroline que se le había quedado algo. Por favor pasen

-no te preocupes e –le- na y gracias por el recibimiento. Empujándola y entrando en busca de la cumpleañera. Pues había visto claramente las miradas que se dieron Damon y Elena.

Damon al ver que kath prácticamente había atropellado a Elena quiso pedir disculpas por ella –perdónala, ha sido culpa mía. Está enojada conmigo por no comportarme como un novio normal

-no tienes por qué disculparte ni contarme los problemas que tengas con ella. No me interesa nada que pase en tu vida. Ahora por favor puedes cerrar la puerta detrás de ti. Yéndose

Damon cerró rápidamente la puerta y trato de alcanzarla antes de ver a su cuñada.

-Elena, tomándola del brazo – es que acaso siempre va hacer así entre nosotros, de esa forma tan fría que ni siquiera podamos ser cortes entre nosotros.

-y cómo quieres que sea Damon, que te hable y que te trate como el mejor amigo de la vida. Pues lo siento pero no puedo ser tan buena actriz contigo.

-pero si tú misma no quisiste arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, porque entonces me sigues castigando. Si fuiste tú la que prácticamente me regalo a sus brazos.

-y tu ni siquiera lo dudaste, sino que apenas te viste soltero te fuiste con ella. Pero ¡que duro de carácter eres!

-Elena por favor tomándola de los hombros y acercándola a su cuerpo, si tú me pidieras que volviera contigo, yo feliz lo hago. Me he arrepentido toda mi vida de lo que te hice.

-ya es muy tarde para eso Damon. Ahora lo importante son nuestros hijos y frente a ellos seguiremos tratando cordialmente para que no sufran pero, no me pidas que actúe como que aquí no ha pasado nada porque no puedo.

En eso llega Caroline, y al ver la incómoda situación en la que estaba su amiga con su cuñado

-Damon te estaba buscando, es que como te demorabas tanto en llegar a donde estábamos todos

-hola Caroline, nada solo estaba conversando algo con Elena. Elena por su parte aprovecha para irse del lugar

-así veo, escúchame bien Damon, eres mi cuñado y te quiero mucho pero por favor no sigas a atormentando a Elena, sabes muy bien que ella todavía sufre por tu traición así que por el bien de ella mantente alejado.

-Caroline, sabes que me gustaría recuperarla pero no sé qué hacer

-para empezar no deberías estar con Kath ni mostrarla como tu novia en todos los lugares, pero como ya has hecho suficiente daño es mejor que dejes que las cosas tomen su curso normal. Tú con tu novia y a ella déjala ser feliz.

-¿acoso está con alguien? Es eso. Enojado con lo que escuchaba de Caroline.

-idiota, ella no puede estar con nadie gracias a ti, aunque me encantaría que conociera a alguien que realmente la valorara. Dicho esto último lo dejo y se fue a acompañar a su amiga.

Caroline al llegar ve a Kath dándole un abrazo a su hija por su cumpleaños mientras Elena estaba de un lado para otro pues no quería estar cerca de Kath.

-amiga, puedes venir a ayudarme con la loza un momento

-si claro

-¿cómo estas?

-bien, ¿cómo crees que estoy?

-vamos no me mientas, sé muy bien que no lo estas gracias a Damon. Perdón amiga no pensé que eran ellos los que tocaban.

-tranquila Car, tengo que acostumbrarme a esta situación. Solo es que me tomo por sorpresa. Sacando los últimos platos.

-lo sé y te entiendo. Pero ya hable con Damon y le pedí que no te molestara mas

-gracias Car

Sonó la puerta nuevamente

-Voy yo mama. Corriendo a la puerta

Abriendo – abuelo pero que rico verte

-feliz cumpleaños mi nietecita

-gracias abuelo por venir, por favor pasa los demás están todos en la cocina

-gracias mi amor

- mama llego mi tata Gusippe

-suegro querido, como estuvo el viaje

-muy bien muchas gracias, pero que hermosa estas Car

-gracias. Apareciendo Elena ya que hace un año que no veía a su ex suegro

-hola Gusippe

-hola Elena, pero que hermosas estas tú también, mis hijos se sacaron la lotería con las mujeres que tienen como esposas

-Gusippe con respecto a eso, debemos hablar.

Que pasa Lena, no me asustes

-yo y Damon ya no estamos más juntos

¿Qué?, pero que paso entre ustedes si estaban tan enamorados

-una mujer tose Caroline

-no me digas ¡que mi hijo te fue infiel!. Yo me retiro dice Caroline.

-así es, pero por favor no tomes represalias contra él ni le reclames nada, es solo que quería que te enteraras por mí de la situación.

-porque eres tan buena con el Lena, realmente eres una gran mujer y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar tú, Nadia y Jeremy conmigo para lo que necesites. Sabes que te quiero como una hija y eso no va a cambiar por lo que haga mi hijo.

Gusippe abrazo fuertemente a Elena y de esa forma se fueron abrazados al llegar a la cocina. Al llegar se encontraron con todos los demás que lo saludaron muy cortésmente, Damon por su parte vio en la mirada de su padre de que ya sabía la verdad así que no le quedaba nada más que presentar a Kath como su novia. Gusippe al conocerla, solo le dio la mano y paso de ella.

-viste el desaire que tu padre me ha hecho

-de seguro es porque no aprueba nuestra relación, está enojado conmigo no lo sientas personal.

-algo de seguro le dijo tu ex para que me odie.

Caroline que miraba la hora pues le quedaban 2 minutos para que se cumpliera el tiempo que le había dado a Stefan para llegar.

-cambia la cara car, de seguro no demora en llegar

-más le vale porque sino que se atenga a las consecuencias. Dicho esto último apareció el susodicho.

-familia he llegado.

-ya era hora amor. Stefan se acercó a su esposa a darle un beso para quitarle el enojo. Luego, fue a saludar a su padre que no veía hace un año ya que vivía en Italia y ellos en Virginia. Después fue a saludar a su hermano y a la novia de su hermano. Al terminar de saludar a todos

-aparece Elena a avisar que la mesa estaba servida

Todos se dirigieron a la mesa, colocándose Lexi en cabecera de mesa luego a su derecha estaba su padre y madre y a su izquierda Nadia y Gusippe luego venia Elena y al frente de ella estaba Damon y Kath a su otro lado. La cena fue algo más amena todos conversaban de sus vidas y lo que estaban haciendo.

-así que has vuelo a trabajar Lena pregunta Gusippe para romper el silencio en el almuerzo.

-Si así es, tenía que salir de la casa y que mejor que trabajar en la agencia de mi mejor amiga Caroline

-me alegro muchísimo, eres muy joven todavía para que estés encerrada en la casa.

-mi querido suegro somos las abogadas más lindas y sexies que existen. Todos ríen.

Sin duda tu siempre serás las más linda de todas las abogadas mi amor. Stefan besa a Caroline

Haaa que son lindos mis papis. Por eso quiero que hagamos un brindis, porque están todos ustedes acompañándome en este día tan especial para mí. Salud

Salud dicen todos. Al terminar el brindis suena el teléfono de la sala

Si me disculpan iré a contesta. Se levanta Caroline de la mesa mientras que Elena pregunta si alguien quiere postre.

Todos siii

¿Mama te ayudo?

Claro hija. Elena desaparece rumbo a la a cocina y Nadia se levanta a la siga de su madre. En ese momento Damon también pide permiso pues supuestamente quería ir al baño, pero en la vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Tomo el brazo de su hija y le pidió si ella dejaba que el entrara a ayudar a su madre por ella. Su hija que toda la vida lo único que quiere es que su padre se dé cuenta de la gran mujer que perdió. Acepta y vuelve feliz a la mesa.

Continuaraa…

Muchas gracias por seguirla y darle una oportunidad, las quiero mucho


	3. Recuerdos

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus hermosos review. Este capítulo lo hice más largo como regalo por su apoyo y como disculpa por la tardanza. Espero les guste **

**Capitulo 3**

**Living**

-¿Diga?

-¡Caroline!, hola te llamaba porque se me perdió tu dirección y quería saber si me la podías dar de nuevo.

-hay Elijah siempre con tu cabeza en otro lado, está bien anota.

-Muchas gracias Caroline nos vemos a las 5

-Nos vemos amigo.

**en la mesa**

y no que ibas a ayudar a tu mami pregunta Stefan cuando ve a su sobrina llegar a sentarse al a mesa.

-no ya no era necesario papa la fue a ayudar así que preferí venir a sentarme. Mucha gente estorba en la cocina jajaja

Todos ríen menos Katherine

**En la cocina **

-Amor, podrías sacar los platos que están en el cajón de al lado del refrigerador

No responden solo siente que abren el mueble y comienzan a sacar los platos, luego siente que los dejan en la isla de la cocina. Y siente que están detrás de ella. Mientras que ella estaba de espalda repartiendo el helado.

-te he dicho que me encanta escuchar de tus labios la palabra amor

Queda helada al sentir su respiración en el cuello, haciendo que se le resbale la cuchada que estaba usando para repartir los helados.

-pero mira lo que haces, con tus famosos jueguitos. Alejándose del mientras iba a lavar la cuchara.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella le respondió -es que acaso todavía te pongo nerviosa, me encanta provocar en ti esa reacción. Acorralándola en el lavaplatos. – te he dicho lo hermosa que este vez hoy.

-Damon que haces, aléjate de mí por favor. Esquivándolo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer en sus encantos.

No te creo que quieras eso, por lo menos tu cuerpo, tus labios, tus ojos me están diciendo otra cosa. Acercándose poco a poco casi a punto de tocar sus labios hasta que llega

-ahh, Elena hay que apurar los helados se están derritiendo. Elena empuja a Damon de su cuerpo.

-lo siento Caroline, es que estaba lavando la cuchara.

-vamos hay que darnos prisa, Damon porque no vuelves a la mesa yo ayudo a Elena.

-como tú digas Caroline. Se va

Casi te besa si no llego

-No sé lo que me paso amiga, sabes que él sabe cómo doblegarme siempre

-Tranquila, menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo

-Oye y ¿quién llamo?

Un amigo de nosotros que no veo hace un año y que está soltero, te va a encantar conocerlo

No creo que estés pensando que yo..

-Yo no he dicho nada. Con mirada inocente terminando de repartir. –Por favor Elena puedes llevar la bandeja

-Si claro, cámbiame el tema no más. Toma la bandeja y se dirige a la mesa a repartir el postre

El postre termina de la mejor manera posible mientras que las chicas salen de la mesa porque tenían que prepararse para la fiesta de Lexi que vendría en la noche. El resto estaba en el living conversando de distintas cosas. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde en punto golpearon la puerta de la entrada

Haa debe ser mi amigo.

-¿Que amigo hermano?

-Elijah, lo conocimos en nuestra luna de miel, es ginecólogo y fue quien trajo al mundo a Lexi, desde ese entonces nos hicimos grandes amigo. Él ahora vive en nueva york pero fue trasladado a la clínica de Virgina.

-Haa

-Atención por favor, les presento a Elijah mi gran amigo y ginecólogo que hizo posible que mi hermosa niña viniera a este mundo.

-por favor, Car no me hagas sonrojar, hice lo que cualquier medico haría.

No seas modesto, por favor.

Elijah, comenzó a saludar uno por uno, primero fue Stefan luego, fue Damon, Kath Gusippe y por ultimo al llegar donde Elena estaba sentada

-ella es Elena mi mejor amiga y abogada al igual que yo

-hola señorita Elena, que hermoso nombre tiene

-muchas gracias, Elijah también es un nombre muy lindo.

-encantado de conocerla. Tomando su mano y acercando su dorso a sus labios

-el placer es todo mío, nerviosa por el acercamiento del hombre a su mano.

-muy bien, por favor Elijah siéntate junto a Elena mientras te traigo algo para servirte

-Caroline, no quieres que te ayude

-no gracias amiga, Stefan me vendrá ayudar verdad mi amor

Si mi vida. Acercándose a su esposa y dirigiéndose a buscar un vaso y servirle algún wisky.

-así que tú eres abogada, hace cuanto más menos. Recibiendo el vaso que traía Stefan.

-Hace 5 años, pero estoy ejerciendo hace un año, así que no es que tenga mucha experiencia laboral.

Yo creo que tienes más que suficiente. ¿A qué área te dedicas especialmente?

A las separaciones principalmente. Pero en realidad me gustaría trabajar en área empresarial

Excelente, ¿te gustaría ser mi abogada personal?

-No pensé que un médico necesitara una abogada, a menos que ya te hayan demandado por malas prácticas. sonriendole

-Nada de eso, pero tengo algunos negocios familiares que me gustaría revisar pues tengo mis serias dudas de que el que me lleva mis finanzas me está robando

-Entonces no hay problema, tu tan solo dime que día lo vemos y yo me hago un tiempo.

-gracias Elena.

Desde una esquina había alguien que no podía sacarle la vista a ese tal "Elijah", que se veía muy entretenido con su ex, conversando de no sé qué pavadas. Lo único que veía era la risa de Elena, risa que extrañaba y solamente el provocaba en sus noches de intimidad.

-hijo podemos hablar un momento

Se alejaron de todos y decidieron romper el hielo.

-así que has dejado a Elena

-papa yo te lo iba a decir, pero tenía miedo de como ibas reaccionar.

-mira, no te diré que no me entristece que hayas mandado por la borda sus felices años de matrimonio. Pero no soy nadie para decirte que está bien y que está mal, es tu vida. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no le hagas más daño a Elena.

-yo no le hago nada, padre ni si quiera podemos entablar una conversación cordial. Nos tratamos como dos extraños

-y que esperas que haga, ella todavía te ama y por más que se haga la fuerte le duele verte con otra mujer en sus narices.

No lo creo padre, no la viste lo coqueta que esta con el amigo de Caroline, de seguro le gusta y quiere salir con él.

Hay hijo, tu no entiendes nada, pero no debieras preocuparte ella tiene que volver a ser feliz, es muy joven para que se quede sola

-no quiero que mi hija tenga otro padre

-es solo eso o es que ¿no quieres que otro hombre este con Elena?

Damon cambiando el tema -no te agrada Kathy verdad

-hay algo en ella que no me gusta de presencia, pero eso puede ser porque yo quiero mucho a Elena y quería que ustedes estuvieran juntos siempre. Pero creo que me tendré que hacer la idea. Solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con ella. Alejándose de él, de repente se da cuenta de que algo le falto –hijo, no quieras cambiarme el tema, sé muy bien lo que sientes por Lena todavía.

**En el living**

-ya chicos ahora quiero que escuche a esta hermosa chica que nos interpretara i'll stand by you en acústico.

-que Caroline, yo no puedo

Vamos Elena como en los viejos tiempo, hazlo por nosotros. Colocando pucheros

Elena que no podía resistirse acepta. - no sé si me acuerdo de toda la canción. Toma la guitarra que Caroline había traído de Stefan, la afina y comienza a tocarla. En ese momento llega Gusippe y Damon pues habían escuchado el anunciado de Caroline.

Oh, why you look so sad, the tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now, and don't be ashamed to cry,  
Let me see you through, 'cause I've seen the dark side too.

When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less,

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you  
Damon no podia sacarle la vista de encima, ella toda hermosa con su voz llenando todos los espacios y recordando los mejores momentos de su vida.

**Flash back **

Estaban abrazados despues de la primera noche juntos en la que se habian entregado en cuerpo y Alma el uno por el otro.

-Amor quiero dedicarte una canción

¿Si?

-Si, para que sepas que siempre estare ahi para ti

toma la guitarra que tenia en su pieza y comienza a tocarla. Damon estaba maravillado con el sentimiento que trasmitia al tocar cada cuerda y toda la pasión que le colocaba a cada frase de la cancion. Al terminar no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus labios y besarla como si el dia se acabara y se tuviera que aprovechar cada instante juntos.

-te amo mi amor, siempre vamos a esar juntos

-siempre Damon

**Fin flash back  
**  
So if you're mad, get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Hey there, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too, well, I'm alive like you.  
When you're standing at the cross roads,  
And don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, 'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you,  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Baby, even to your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby,  
You're feeling all a lone, you're wandering on your own,  
I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you,  
I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you.  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you, baby even to your darkest hour,  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

Todos terminan aplaudiendo.

-hay eres la mejor amiga. Abrazándola

-asi que aparte de una linda abogada y madre de una hija preciosa eres cantante y tocas la guitarra como los dioses

-no es para tanto Elijah, no soy cantante profesional solo me gusta la música.

-déjame decirte que tienes un don que debieras explotar. Tienes una voz de angel

-es verdad, tocas precioso Elena. interrumpiendo

Guest: gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarme. Es verdad Damno se ha portado muy mal y si va a tener que realizar muchas cosa para que elena pueda perdonarlo ahora con respecto a tus preguntas, debes tener paciencia pues más adelante se ira esclareciendo el motivo de la separación.

YazmínV: muchas gracias por siempre estar ahí ayudándome y dándome consejos, no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

: bienvenida a mi historia, espero que te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo.


	4. decisiones

Holas chicas muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia aquí les dejo la a continuación

Comenten lindo, las quiero mucho

**Los personajes no me perteneces le pertenecen a Lj Smith**

**Capítulo 4**

Gracia Damon

Elijah notando la tensión en el ambiente

-veo que ustedes se conocen

Así es, es mi exmarido y padre de mi hija

-ya veo.

-Elena podemos hablar a solar un momento por favor.

-está bien, me disculpas Elijah

-Adelante Elena, de ahí seguimos hablando nosotros.

Elena y Damon van al despacho de Caroline y Stefan pues no querían que nadie los interrumpiera y que su hija no los viera.

-Y dime Damon ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Te quería decir, que hace mucho que no tocabas esa canción.

-Es que me trae malos recuerdo- desviando su vista pero a Caroline no puedo negarle nada así que lo hice solo por ella.

-A mí me trae los mejores recuerdos de mi vida junto a ti mi amor.

-Por favor Damon no me digas así y menos cuando tu novia está a solo metros de distancia de nosotros.

Entonces es eso, kath ese el problema de que tú y yo no estemos juntos. Pues si es así la dejo esta misma noche con tal de que volvamos Elena.

-¿Qué crees que soy Damon? tu plato de reserva que una vez que te aburres del que tienes quieres este.

-No Elena, eres el primero y único plato, cuando vas a entender que fui un tonto en engañarte.

-Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo, fuiste un tonto por tirar todo por la borda por una calentura, pero sabes esto me ha servido para darme cuenta que quiero estar soltera nuevamente y quizás le haga caso a Caroline debo darme una segunda oportunidad pero por supuesto que contigo no.

-Haaa, parece que te atrajo harto ese tal Elijah, es que acaso quieres salir con él, darle la segunda oportunidad a él. Tomándola de los brazos y acercándola a él.

-Y si fuera así que, estoy en mi derecho no, as que como tu hiciste tu vida porque no puedo hacer la mía.

-Entonces esto es por venganza como yo estoy con otra tú quieres estar con otro es eso, quieres darme celos. Bueno, sin hacerlo ya lo estoy sintiendo. No quiero compartirte.

-Pero si no me compartes, soltándose ya me perdiste. Ahora si me disculpas creo que esta conversación a terminado.

-Tanto echas de menos su compañía que ya corres para estar cerca de el nuevamente.

-No caeré en tus sarcasmos Damon, tomando la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. –ha antes que se me olvide, Nadia tiene una fiesta de fin de vacaciones en la casa de Liv para que le des permiso.

-Y ¿hasta que hora es?, ¿podría ir con Jeremy para que la cuide?.

-Damon no seas tan sobreprotector, yo confío en mi hija además, Jeremy tiene sus juntas con sus amigos. No lo voy a mandar como policía a la fiesta de niñas de 15.

-pero, puede andar cualquier chico con mala intensiones con nuestra hija

Damon no seas paranoico, déjala salir.

Está bien, le daré permiso

Yo le aviso entonces. Con eso último abre la puerta y vuelve a living.

Al ver Damon que la puerta se cierra no aguanta más y tira su vaso de whisky a la puerta. – no puedo perderla me niego a perderla. Por el alboroto que se escuchaba Stefan se acerca al despacho y ve a Elena venir de ahí.

-¿Que pasa Elena, por qué ese alboroto?

-Stefan no me preguntes pero por favor ve a ver a Damon, no está bien y ha bebido mucho, no quiero que cometa una locura.

-No te preocupes yo iré a verlo, pero ¿estás bien tú?

-si tranquilo, además tengo a Caroline para conversar, Damon te tiene solo a ti

-está bien. Se va a buscarlo.

**Llega al living**

-Elena estas bien se acerca Elijah

-No, no me siento para nada bien, es mejor que me vaya

-Si quieres te acompaño, no me gustaría dejarte sola así

-Ando en mi auto, no es necesario

Llega Caroline, -amiga ¿qué te paso?

-Nada caroline, es mejor que me vaya tu mañana puedes ir a dejar a Nadia a mi casa por favor, no creo que venga a buscarla

-No me asustes, por favor, Elena. Elijah por favor acompáñala, no la dejes sola

-Caroline no es necesario yo..

Amiga yo me quedare tranquila sabiendo que él te acompaño y no te preocupes por Nadia sabes que la quiero como una hija yo te la voy a dejar cuando termine el cumpleaños

-Gracias Caroline, esta bien Elijah vamos en mi auto

-Por mi no hay problema, Caroline déjame mi auto en tu casa

-Ve tranquilo y llámame cualquier cosa.

Se despiden de todos y se dirige a la salida para tomar su vehículo e irse de ese lugar. Camino a su casa, Elijah no quería involucrarse en sus problemas pero no le gustaba verla así.

-Elena, no sé muy bien porque estas así pero debo imaginarlo que debe ser por la conversación con tu ex y sabes te entiendo. Yo también estuve casado y tuve una ex Hayley, estuvimos casados por dos años, luego nos separamos y tampoco terminamos en los mejores términos así que te entiendo.

-¿acaso ella te engaño? -mirándolo

-si con Klaus mi hermano, tú también pasaste por ello verdad

-sí, mi marido me engaño con su secretaria Kath que estaba en la fiesta.

-ah ya veo, Elena déjame decirte que todo se supera, yo en un principio pensé que estaría eternamente destruido, pero ya han pasado 5 años de nuestra separación y ya no duele como al principio.

-De verdad esto deja de doler en algún momento porque me siento igual como hace un año atrás cuando me entere.

**En el despacho**

Abren la puerta – Damon estas aquí

-Quiero estar solo Stefan

-Damon, que te pasa, has bebido demasiado, no crees que es mejor que te vayas a tu casa

-Para que para vivir una vida que no quiero, estar con una mujer que no amo y ver frente a mis narices que mientras más días pasan más pierdo a Elena.

-Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar, que pensabas que ella te lo iba a perdonar

-Tu también, por favor no estoy para sermones quieres

-No es sermón es para que abras los ojos si la quieres, juégatela por ella pero no le sigas haciendo daño

-Que no le hago daño- se para enojado -pues todo me echan la culpa.

-Vamos si no le haces Daño entonces porque salió llorando de este despacho

-¿Elena está llorando? -Secándose sus ojos también

-Así es hermano y todavía se preocupa por ti, en cambio tú te paseas con Kath ¿no crees que eso duele?

-Es verdad debo ordenar mi vida y lo primero que debo hacer es terminar con Kath

-Asi se habla hermano- Acercándose a abrazarlo

-Y lo segundo es recuperar a mi familia.

Continuara …..

Perdón porque el capítulo es un poco corto en comparación con los otros que había subido anteriormente pero los siguientes serán un poco más largo.

Que estén bien


	5. Primer paso ¿no sera muy tarde?

**Hola chicas, muchísimas gracias a todo su apoyo, por sus lindos review, por colocar mi historia en favoritos o por solo ser seguidores de fanfic no saben lo feliz que me hace que la lean y que les guste.**

**Los personajes the vampire diaries no me perteneces **

**Capítulo 5**

**Llegan a la casa de Elena**

**-**Muchas gracias Elijah, quiere pasar me encantaría seguir conversando contigo.

-Por mi no hay problema, pero no quiero que tengas tu problemas por llevar hombres a tu casa

-Tranquilo Jer está donde unos amigos y Nadia está en la casa de Caroline. Además ya estoy bastante grande para andar pidiendo permiso.

-En ese caso, por mi encantado.

La conversación se hizo bastante amena durante todo lo que quedaba de noche y luego Elena lo fue a dejar a la casa de Caroline para que fuera a buscar su auto y se fuera a descansar.

-Bueno muchas gracias por tu compañía esta noche, realmente lo necesitaba

-Cuando quieras Elena, además a mí también me hizo muy bien conversar contigo. Quedamos en juntarnos para que veas la administración de mis bienes

-Si no hay problema, llámame al número que te di y congeniamos alguna hora.

-Perfecto, un placer conocerte. Toma su mano y le da un beso en el dorso.

-El placer ha sido todo mío.

Luego Elena mira que la fiesta está en lo mejor así que prefiere irse para no interrumpir ni preocupar a su hija. -Ella debía disfrutar su juventud.

**En el departamento**

Bueno yo me iré acostar tu vienes

-Kath antes que te vayas quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-¿Que sería mi amor?

-Yo quiero que nuestra relación se termine

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?, yo te amo y te perdono lo que sea incluso la escenita que hiciste hoy todo pero no me dejes

-Kath no te amo y tú lo sabes muy bien, no puedo seguir estando contigo de esa forma no te lo mereces

-Y qué crees que por terminar conmigo Elena te perdonará

-Kath no te metas ahí por favor.

-¿Por qué no? tú me dejas por esa, la verdad no sé qué le ves si está más vieja y amargada que antes. En cambio yo estoy en la mejor época de mi vida.

-No te permito que hables así de ella, lo nuestro fue lindo mientras duro, pero ya no podemos seguir, espero que lo entiendas- Dándose media vuelta, -ha antes que se me olvide tampoco seguirás siendo mi secretaria ahora serás la secretaria de kol-. Dicho esto último se fue a la pieza de alojados no podía estar durmiendo ni un solo día mas con ella

-Damon vuelve aquí no hemos terminado todavía, ¡Damon!

**Damon pov's**

No puedo creer que el primer paso lo he hecho, realmente no se lo tonto que fui por esperar que pasara tanto tiempo. Al fin seré libre para jugármela por Elena. Como dice mi hermano nunca es tarde cuando dos personas se aman. Recostándose en la cama

Me pregunto que estará haciendo mi princesa, porque se desapareció así de la fiesta, ni si quiera se despidió de Nadia ya que ella misma se acercó a mí y me pregunto se había visto a mama.

**Al dia siguiente **

Elena despertando pues suena la puerta de su casa, se coloca una bata y va abrir la puerta

-Mama que rico que estas bien, ¿qué te paso ayer me preocupe mucho al ver que no estabas?

-Estoy bien hija, era muy tarde y estaba cansada es todo. ¿Tu como lo pasaste?

-Muy bien, estuvo buenísima la fiesta y sabes, conocí a un chico que me encanto

Asi? Bueno de ahí me cuentas, si quieres ir a descansar ve, yo de ahí te alcanzo

-¡Yaaa! adiós tía

-Adiós Nadia.

-Gracias Caroline por traerla, me imagino lo cansada que estas

-No te preocupes, para mí no es problema. ¿Cómo estás tú, quede preocupada por ti ayer?

-Mejor gracias Caroline, fueron muchas emociones juntas por volver a ver a Damon y sentirlo cerca otra vez. Pero como no se acerca ningún cumpleaños todavía ni ningún evento no debería verlo así que estaré bien.

-Eso espero y Elijah, ¿qué paso con él?

-Nada, vinimos a la casa conversarnos luego lo fui a dejar para que fuera a buscar su auto.

-No si eso me lo conto, pero que más paso, ¿te gusta?

-Caroline, por favor ¿quieres tomar desayuno conmigo?

-Claro, tengo toda la mañana para que me cuentes por algo somos las jefas.

-Ambas rien

**Por otro lado**

Damon se levantó temprano Salió de su pieza para ducharse e ir a buscar ropa quería ir a visitar a Elena al trabajo y tenía que estar presentable. Al entrar en la pieza vio a Kath que estaba durmiendo y que al lado de la cama estaba su maleta echa, ya no habían mas que decir había entendido el mensaje de Damon. Al ver ello in hacer mucho ruido se fue a su closet y saco una camisa con líneas verticales de color negro y unos pantalones del mismo color. Luego pasó al baño a darse una ducha refrescante y luego se vistió. Al salir del baño se encontró con una Katherine qué lo estaba mirando muy detenidamente.

-¿Ya te vas? Mirándolo de la cama

-Sí, Kath tengo mucho trabajo y es mejor comenzar temprano

-Por si acaso me iré a la casa de Isabel mi amiga, así que esta tarde ya no me veras en la casa.

-Es mejor así kath. Las llaves cuando te vayas las puedes dejar abajo con el conserje, yo dejare dicho esto.

-Es que asi van a hacer las cosas que ni siquiera me vas a dirigir la palabra

-No quiero hacerte más daño por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

-Está bien no te molestare más-. Haciéndose la dolida

Damon que no quería comenzar una pelea esa mañana, prefiere dejarla en la habitación e irse a buscar algo para desayunar en otro lugar que no sea su departamento.

**Casa elena**

-Así que cambiaron teléfono y todo haaa, esto me pinta bien, muy bien amiga

-Caroline, por dios no veas cosas que no hay solo vamos a hacer amigos nos entendemos bastante bien ya qué compartirnos historias similares la diferencia que el duro en dos año yo por mi parte 17 años.

-bueno no te pongas triste Elijah es un buen tipo y si quieres rehacer tu vida el será el indicado. Pero no forzare nada te lo prometo. Solo te pido que no te cierres

-está bien Caroline te prometo que no me cerrare, yo también me siento sola y creo que me merezco una segunda oportunidad.

-Yaa vamos que tenemos mucho trabajo.

-Es verdad me visto, me despido de Nadia y te alcanzo.

**En el trabajo:**

Llegando a la recepción del edificio de abogados -Buenos días me gustaría ver a la señorita Elena Gilbert por favor

-¿Damon?

-¿Bonnie?

-Hola Damon, que gusto verte despues de tanto tiempo- lo abraza

-Lo mismo digo- Sonriéndole -eres la secretaria de Elena y Caroline

-así es, pero déjame decirte que la señorita Gilbert y Salvatore no han llegado, quieres que te ofrezca un café mientras la esperas.

-Me encantaría, no alcance a tomar desayuno

-No hay problemas enseguida te lo traigo-. Se va

-Bueno amiga, de ahí nos juntamos a la hora de almuerzo ¿te parece? a menos que recibas esa llamada- guiñándole un ojo.

-No te cansas verdad Caroline-. Entrando por la puerta del edificio y quedándose en estado de shock


	6. Hablar de mas

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo en donde se comienza a ver que paso en el matrimonio de Damon y Elena no calmen ansias de a poco se ira revelando lo que gatillo todo este drama. Comenten lindo y besitos a todas**

**Los perosnajes de vampire diaries no me pertenecen, son de CW y LJ Smith **

**Capítulo 6 hablar de mas.**

**Damon POV's **

Señorita Gilbert que extraño suena escuchar el apellido de soltera de mi esposa cuando en realidad hace tan solo hace un año le decían señora Salvatore. Esa forma de llamarla era un orgullo para mí me hacía sentir tan feliz de que todos supieran que esa hermosa mujer que veían era mi esposa, que yo era su dueño y que nadie más que yo podría tocarla. Por eso había tomado la decisión de que no trabajara y de que se quedara a cuidar a nuestro hijo que todavía estaba pequeño. Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pero no quería compartirla pues sabía que cualquier hombre al verla quedaría embobado por ella. Lena por su parte creía que era porque me preocupaba por nuestro hijo y no tuvo ningún problema en acceder en lo que le estaba pidiendo, aunque en mi interior me daba cuenta que no era feliz, cada día se encerraba más en casa volviéndose las 24 horas del día pendiente de los niños y del bienestar de la casa dejándome solo. Nunca tenía tiempo para nosotros, siempre se acostaba cansada o se quedaba dormir con nuestro hijo cuando este amanecía con pesadilla. Quizás fue eso o un montón de cosas que me hicieron buscar refugio en Katherine, ella siempre estaba dispuesta para mí, era mi amiga, confidente y amante, sobre todo mi amante que tanto necesitaba. No sé cómo paso el tiempo pero estuve engañando a Elena por 1 año y medio. Ahora que lo escucho realmente me siento una basura no entiendo como pude hacerle eso a ella, una mujer tan buena que nunca en la vida me hubiera engañado. ¿Por qué no busque ayuda de parejas para solucionar los problemas? ¿Por qué me di por vencido al punto que le di el divorcio? Son preguntas que todavía no les encuentro respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Damon?

-Elena, hola quería hablar contigo- nervioso porque el momento había llegado -¿por casualidad tendrías tiempo?

-aquí está su café señor Salvatore- mirando a Elena – hola señorita Gilbert

-hola Bonnie, por favor solo dime Elena no me gusta que llames por mi apellido tenemos la misma edad y además me haces sentir vieja.

-lo siento señorita… Elena.

-Mucho mejor, ¿hay alguna reunión anotada para hoy?

-No Elena, no hay nada hasta el momento.

-Perfecto, por favor puedes traerme un café a mi oficina y Damon adelante tengo tiempo para atenderte.

Al entrar en la oficina Damon se puso a mirar por todos lados pues nunca había entrado en la oficina de Elena.

-por favor toma asiento. Alejándose de el para tomar su puesto

-Elena no me trates como si fuera un desconocido por favor- acercándose a tomarla del brazo.

**Golpeando la puerta **

-Pase

-permiso Elena aquí está tu café- Dejándolo en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Bonnie.

-Con su permiso- Retirándose.

-y ¿cómo quieres que te trate?, que yo sepa no somos nada tú y yo, solo nos unen nuestros hijos y por si no lo recuerdas cuando estamos solo no tenemos para que fingir que nos llevamos bien soltándose de su agarre y yendo a su asiento.

-termine con Kath

-¿qué?- Anonadada por lo que acaba de escuchar como noticia termino sentadita en su silla.

-termine con Kath anoche, ella se fue hoy de la casa así que he vuelto a estar soltero- sentándose.

-felicidades por ti, debo decirte que nuestros hijos estarán felices de no tener a kath mas cerca de sus vidas- arreglando las carpetas que tenía que revisar hoy.

-solo ellos estarán felices o es que acaso tú también los estarás- sujetando las carpetas que movía Elena para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿yo? ¿Por qué tendría que estar feliz, es tu vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras?

- no me vengas con eso, sé muy bien que no te agradaba.

-Por supuesto que no me agradaba no quería a esa mujer cerca de nuestros hijos es todo.

-No te creo nada.

-Me da lo mismo que me creas, ahora si no tienes otra cosa que decirme puedes retirarte tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Elena- tomándole las manos -lo hice por ti, te amo no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero intentarlo de nuevo contigo- Interrumpidos por el teléfono.

-perdón. Contestando - ¿diga?

-Elena hola habla Elijah.

Elijah que gusto escucharte mirando a Damon con una sonrisa.

-quisiera saber si hoy tienes planes para el almuerzo

-No, no tengo planes ¿Por qué sería?

-Es que me gustaría invitarte a comer al restaurant Marina del sol.

-Por mi encantada de almorzar contigo.

-Perfecto entonces te paso a buscar a tu oficina a las 2.

-te espero a esa hora, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Colgando el teléfono.

-así que iras a almorzar con ese doctorcito

-así es, ¿Por qué algún problema?- Mirándolo desafiante

-no para nada, veo que ya no eres la misma chica de la que me enamore ahora te comportas como un cualquiera.

Enfureciéndose por el comentario -vuelve a decir eso Damon y no sabrás de lo que soy capaz- levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a él.

-Pero si es la verdad, antes jamás hubieras aceptado salir con un desconocido

-Antes era una tonta que creía que su marido la amaba y que jamás la haría sufrir. Pero ya no soy esa niña que creía todo de ti ahora soy una mujer que decide con quien sale y con quien no y ahora si me disculpas- Yendo a abrir la puerta –no tenemos nada más de que hablar.

-Me iré, pero no creas que dejare que cualquiera este cerca de mis hijos- Alejándose de la oficina. Elena con toda la rabia que sentía dio un portazo pues no quería verlo jamás en la vida.

**Elena POV's **

Quien se crees que es para decirme que soy una cualquiera, si él fue el que me engaño, destruyo todo lo que teníamos por esa aventura con Kath. Él fue el que se fue a vivir con ella, él fue el que la presento ante todos como su novia cuando yo estaba intentando armar mi vida Y ahora que me he dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tiene el descaro de reclamarme todo porque termino con Kath.

¡Ahh! que esperaba que iba a escuchar que él había terminado con ella y yo correría a sus brazos, ¡no! las cosas no son así, llego el momento de yo decidir uqe hacer con mi vida y yo decido no volverlo a tener en mi vida.

**Golpeando la puerta**

-no esto para nadie

-amiga soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

**Recepción:**

-Bonnie, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Si no me traerá problemas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-quiero que me averigües a donde irá a almorzar Elena.

-¿Qué?

-Damon yo no puedo hacer eso, si saben que te di esa información Elena me despedirá.

-Tranquila, yo me preocupo de que no te pase nada, pero por favor necesito saber a dónde irá a almorzar con ese medicucho de cuarta.

-Está bien hare lo mejor que pueda, no te prometo nada si

-Gracias Bonnie, aquí te dejo mi celular- Entregándole su tarjeta y yéndose.

**En la oficina de Elena**

-No puede ser, quien se cree que es para decirte eso

-No lo sé Car, pero no te puedo negar que me hizo muy feliz que terminara con esa yegua

-Elena, no vayas por ahí tú sabes cómo es Damon, sabes que jamás cambiara

-Lo se Car pero me encantaría pensar que las cosas puedan cambiar y volvamos a dar una oportunidad.

-No pienses en eso, te hace mal albergar esa esperanza. Mejor cuéntame a donde te llevara a almorzar Elijah.

-Al marina del sol, no sé si hice bien en aceptar. En realidad lo hice porque Damon estaba al frente mío.

-Hiciste muy bien amiga, Elijah es un buen hombre, que ha sufrido mucho y que se merece conocer a una mujer hermosa como lo eres tú.

**Oficina de Damon **

Llega dando un portazo

-wow parece que alguien no durmió muy bien anoche, es que acaso te cortaron el agua.

-Ric no estoy par tus bromas- sacando bourbon y tomándose una copa al seco. -¿Quieres?

-Es muy temprano para tomar, pero te acompañare sino te tomaras toda la botella por esa bronca que traes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Elena pasa, hoy fui a decirle que estaba soltero y sabes lo que ella me contesta.

-Espera ¿estas soltero, pero y Kath?

-Termine con ella anoche

-¡Oh! ya veo y ¿qué te contesto?

-que me felicitaba por mi decisión, porque le agradaba ya que asi nuestros hijos no la tendrían cerca.

-Y ¿que querías que te contestara Damon, ella sufrió mucho por tu engaño?

-lo se amigo pero podría haberme dicho que le agradaba la noticia y que ya no habían más obstáculos entre nosotros.

- vamos la conoces, no te lo va a decir a buenas y a primeras además todo a pasado muy rápido como para ella piense en rehacer su vida contigo.

-no te creas tiene problemas para aceptarme pero no para intentarlo con otros chicos

¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque ayer conocimos a un médico amigo de Caroline y de Stefan y hoy ya tiene cita para salir a almorzar con él.

-Ya veo, entonces tú reaccionaste mal con ella por eso verdad.

-¿Soy tan predecible?

-Un poco amigo, pero cuando se trata de Elena sí.

-No sabes cómo me hervía la sangre el saber ver como ella le colocaba atención a su invitación y a mí no tomaba en cuenta con lo que estaba diciéndole.

-¿qué le dijiste Damon?

-Que no era la chica de la que me enamore que se estaba comportando como una cualquiera.

Por dios Damon tú sí que la embarras cada vez más como le pudiste decir eso despues que el error de su separación fue tuyo.

-¡Lo sé!, no pensé lo que dije fueron mis celos que hablaron por mí- bebiéndose otra copa. – hay Ric siento que así jamás podré recuperarla.

-Claro que podrás pero esa no es la forma debes conquistarla, volverla a enamorar no confrontándola.

-Tienes razón, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Me puedes acompañar a almorzar

- claro ¿dónde? (suena el teléfono de Damon)

¿Si?

-Damon, soy yo Bonnie Elena ira a almorzar al restaurant marina del sol, la pasaran a buscar a las 2 de la tarde.

-Muchas gracias Bonnie.

-De nada, te corto.

-Adiós y gracias nuevamente.

-¿a quién agradecías tanto amigo?

-no te lo puedo decir por ahora, pero ¿conoces el restaurant marina del sol?

-¿Si por qué?

-Porque ese será nuestro lugar de almuerzo.


	7. Chapter 7 ¿celos?

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, me he inspirado estos últimos días y he avanzado en varios capítulos de esta historia. Así que decidí que era momento de actualizarla para ustedes. Espero les guste y comenten harto. Las quiero mucho **

**Capítulo 7 celos**

-Haber colega ¿por qué vamos a ir a almorzar allá?, ¿por qué te llamaron? no entiendo nada**.**

-Ric vamos saliendo ya entenderás todo. Mira su reloj, se está haciendo tarde.

-Cada vez estas más loco

-¿por qué paraste el auto?, y esta calle no es la del restaurante.

-Lo sé es donde es la oficina de Elena

-¡Qué!, vamos a seguirla, pero Damon esto es de cabro chico.

-Entiéndeme por favor no confío en ese medicucho de cuarta, quieres.

-Debes tranquilizarte no puedes seguir a tu ex, no es sano.

-Me da lo mismo que sea sano debo cuidarla.

Saliendo de la oficina Elena y Elijah, Elijah muy caballerosamente le abre la puerta para que ella se siente y luego se va a sentar al lugar del copiloto para salir

-no creo que debas preocuparte. Mirando lo sucedido – se ve que es bastante caballero.

- no creas de las primeras impresiones.

**Restaurant**

Llegando Damon y Ric detrás de Elena y Elijah.

-mira que le está agarrando la mano

-Peor sería que le agarrara otra cosa no. Riéndose.

-No seas estúpido quieres- escondiéndose cerca de unas escaleras.

- no lo puedo creer los están llevando a una mesa apartada- Enojado.

-deben haberle reservado una mesa por favor.

-Cállate por favor, cállate porque me distraes y no sé dónde están yendo.

-Por favor para, no puedes estar trasmitiendo todo como si fuera un partido esto. Enserio basta estas siendo niño.

-Ric por favor déjame hacer esto lo necesito acercándose para ver mejor.

-no sé ni para que te sigo en estas locuras.

**Mesa del restaurant**

Sabes que este es uno de los mejores restaurant de la ciudad

Y ¿tu como lo sabes? no es que habías llegado hace poco.

-En realidad pedí referencias y todos me lo han recomendado.

-Ya veo. Yo jamás había venido aquí

-no y tu esposo jamás te trajo,

- No le gustaba venir a restaurante prefería hacer algo en casa- Entristeciéndose.

-No te pongas triste Elena- él se lo perdió.

**Ric y Damon en una mesa alejados**.

-me puedes explicar ¿por qué le da vino si ella no toma?

-come y déjala en paz.

Tomando su copa, -no tengo hambre tengo acidez

-¿Quieres que te pida una jarra de leche?

-No seas estúpido, no digas tonteras quieres.

-No, mira mira le está dando de comer otra vez en la boca, no me lo puedo ver- Tapándose los ojos

-Por favor colega termínala en serio, me hartaste ya. Deja este histeriqueo un rato por favor.

-Entiéndeme Ric si Jena hiciera lo mismo dime, no te pondrías celoso

-Sí, pero no cuando estuviera separado de ella.

**Mesa Elena y Elijah**

-que prefieres servirte salmos ahumado o salmón a la plancha

Por mi salmón a la plancha, ese es uno de mis favoritos.

Eso será entonces, te cuento algo a mí también me encanta ese plato- sonriendole

**Tiempo mas tarde.**

-Mm esto está riquísimo

-Si esta todo muy rico y mejor la compañía

-Elijah no digas esas cosas que se me suben los colores.

-Ese color le viene mucho a tu belleza. Tocándole la mejilla

**Mesa Ric y Damon**

¡No! no lo mato la toco y yo lo vi

-Me voy colega, me aburrí

-Por favor para no me dejes solo en esta situación, además que no has terminado de comer

-Es por eso prefiero comer cualquier cosa por ahí que ver tu genio, estas insoportable colega.

-No me vuelvas más loco. Vinimos a comer así que come.

**Mesa elena y Elijah.**

-Insisto no me digas esas cosas que terminare creyéndomelas.

-Sabes Elena lo poco que he compartido contigo, me he dado cuenta que eres una mujer sensacional que vale mucho. Y me gustaría seguir conociéndote más

-Por mi encantada, tú también eres un chico muy simpático y encantador.

-Entonces esto se podría repetir

-Por su puesto yo encantada de repetir una salida contigo- Mira hacia una esquina y divisa a Damon, susurra su nombre.

-¿Qué?

-No me parece haber visto a alguien que conocía pero creo que lo confundí- tomando la servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

-Ah.

-me disculpas iré al tocador- parándose de la mesa.

-adelante

Mesa Ric y Damon

-¡no! no si no le suelta la mano cuando cuente hasta tres voy y le rompo el salero en la cabeza.

-Por favor colega termina, mira lo que estás haciendo. Estaba dando vuelta un salero en la comida.

-sabes mejor me acercare más para ver si puedo escuchar de más de cerca. Iba caminando mirando a Ric sin darse cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien.

-¿vaya que coincidencia?

-Sí que coincidencia, tú aquí Elena ni que el destino nos estuviera juntando nuevamente.

-En tus sueños Damon- pasando de su lado – hola Ric tanto tiempo sin verte

-hola Elena que gusto vete, vaya cada vez estas más guapa parece que los años no han pasado por ti

-Muchas gracias ¿Por qué decidieron este lugar?

-¿Por qué….?

Porque Ric quería conocerlo y como ya era la hora del almuerzo decidimos venir a probar la comida de acá. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a almorzar con Elijah

-mira las vueltas de la vida, ¿verdad Ric?.

-Si verdad.

**Llegando Elijah**

-Vaya Damon no pensé encontrarte por aquí.

-Ni yo tampoco Elijah, pensé que estarías en tu clínica atendiendo a tus pacientes.

-Siempre hay que hacerse el tiempo para comer algo rico y en buena compañía- Abrazándola.

- bueno chicos me despido provecho con su almuerzo nosotros nos retiramos- Terminando ese encuentro incomodo.

-Que estés bien Elena y salúdame a tus hijos

-Encantada de dárselos y tu salúdame a Jena y dile que me vaya a ver a la casa, siempre es bienvenida

-yo selo diré.

-Adiós Damon

-Adiós Elena.

-adiós chicos

-adiós Elijah.

Elena despues del almuerzo no se había podido concentrar ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro con Damon. Además su mejor amiga no se encontraba en la oficina ya que había sabido por Bonnie que Stefan había ido a buscarla y más tarde había llamado de que no iba a volver. Por lo que decidió irse mejor a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa encontró todo tal cual a como lo había dejado en la mañana, salvo una nota de su hija:

_Hola mami Salí con Liv y Ashley al centro comercial, no te preocupes llegare temprano, te quiero mucho._

La dejo en la mesita y subió a la habitación de Jeremy pues hace rato que no sabía de él. Al abrir su cuarto se dio cuenta que había llegado, pero que había vuelto a salir pues esta toda su ropa encima de su cama como si hubiera elegido una tenida especial para salir. Tomo una camisa que encontró toda arrugada en rincón de la pieza de color azulino con venitas finas de color blanco que hace mucho no veía de su hijo, ya que había sido uno de los regalo de Damon de uno de los tantos viajes que había hecho supuestamente de negocios. Sabía que el más perjudicado en la separación de todos fue su hijo mayor, él y Damon eran inseparables, salían a todos lados se contaban todo e incluso jugaban videojuegos todos los viernes en la noche mientras ella se preocupaba de la cena.

**Flash back**

_Llegando Damon de la pega_

_-Hola familia _

_-¡Papa hola que rico que llegaste!- salía a corriendo Nadia y Jeremy haciendo competencia para ver quien llegaba primero a él._

_-me encanta este recibimiento- abrazando a sus dos hijos- su mama donde esta _

_-En la cocina preparando tu plato favorito pero no le digas que yo te dije- sonriéndole su hija _

_-no se lo dire, eso será un secreto de los dos_

_-papa vamos a jugar despues de la cena el juego de guerra_

_-por mí no hay problema aunque no sé si estás listo para que te gane _

_-no lo creas, he mejorado bastante de la última vez así que yo que tú me preocuparía _

_-ambos deberían preocuparse pues primero tu tienes uqe hacer la tarea y cenar y luego si quieren juegan todo lo que quieran- llegando elena a saludar a su marido._

_-hágale caso a su madre _

_-si papa, por mientras falta para la cena iré a hacer mi tarea _

_-y yo la mia._

_Damon miraba como sus hijos corrían al segundo piso ha hacer sus deberes – ahora si estamos solos, hola mi amor _

_Hola Damon ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?_

_-bastante pero no hay nada mejor que llegar a tu hogar –besándola- sabes este domingo tendré que viajar a Italia por negocios con mi secretaria._

_-Otra vez Damon pero si viajaste hace 2 semanas y ¿por qué tiene que ir ella?_

_-así es el trabajo Lena, hay que ir donde lo llaman y ella es la encarga de agendar todas mis juntas._

_-y no sería mejor que te acompañara yo, dejo los chicos encargado con mi madre y así te relajo cuando llegues de cada reunión- coqueteando con él _

_-es mejor que no Elena, aquí hay mucho que hacer y nuestros hijos te necesitan_

_-me gustaría que estuvieras más en la casa, para que me ayudaras a criar a nuestros hijos_

_-no me digas eso, todo lo estoy haciendo por el futuro de nuestros hijos_

_-como tú digas, iré a terminar la cena, ponte cómodo por mientras- yéndose._

**Fin flash back**

Así siempre terminaba cualquier conversación con Damon, un viaje que comenzaba un domingo y que terminaba un viernes de la siguiente semana y esto se repetía cada 2 semanas haciendo que prácticamente no estuviera en la casa quedándome sola con mis dos hijos. Este comportamiento de Damon cada vez comenzó a extrañar más a Jeremy que ya tenía 14 años haciendo que se alejara cada vez más de su papá hasta que prácticamente no se veían. Hasta que había llegado la hora de hablar con ellos y decirle que nos separábamos, que no podíamos seguir viviendo más en la misma casa. Eso termino de sepultar la relación de Damon y Jeremy llevándolo a no soportarse, sobre todo cuando se enteró del verdadero motivo de la separación.

**Flash back**

-_Mama por que no puedes seguir viviendo con papa, es que¿ acaso no lo quieres?_

_-No es eso hijo, pero tú papá ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros y yo estoy cansada de esta situación- esquivándole la mirada_

_Mama estas segura que es solo eso o es que mi padre te ha engañado_

_De donde sacas eso Jeremy – limpiándose la lagrima que se le había escapado al escuchar la verdad de la boca de su hijo._

_Mama por favor no me mientas, yo ya soy bastante grandecito para saber la verdad, además hace tiempo fui a ver a papa por un problema que hubo en el colegio y vi como su secretaria salía de su oficina arreglándose la blusa._

_¿Qué?, ¿hace cuanto viste eso hijo?, ¿qué te dijo tu papa?_

_-Que no te dijera nada, que en realidad su secretaria se había pasado a mojar con café y por eso se había arreglado la blusa._

_-Que es mentiroso y ¿hace cuanto fue? _

_-Hace como 1año. Mama así que eso fue – viendo como su madre se derrumbaba en el sillón sin poder ocultar las lágrimas que morían por salir._

_-He sido una tonta durante un año ¿crees que me merezco esto?_

_-No mama no te lo mereces, pero no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para apoyarte y defenderte de ese hombre. _

_-Jeremy no quiero que lo odies sigue siendo tu padre, por favor_

_-Lo siento mamá te hizo mucho daño y yo no lo permitiré más- abrazándola._

**Fin flash back**

Continuara …..


	8. ¿cena familiar?

Holas chicas muchas gracias por sus hermosos review los he leído he intentado dar un poco más de información de lo que paso en esta pareja para que llegaran a esta situación. Aquí les dejo la a continuación de esta historia.

**Capítulo 8 ¿cena familiar? **

Salió del cuarto de su hijo, fue a darse una ducha para luego cambiarse la ropa de la oficina y colocarse algo más informal como unos jeans ajustados de color negro y una polera con un escote en v de color azul que se moldeaba a su figura, sin mangas con suaves güelos en los bordes de los brazos. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para comer mientras terminaba el trabajo que se había llevado para la casa.

Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche y ella estaba afanada avanzando en algunos casos que tenía pendiente ya que en dos días más tendría el juicio para ganar la custodia de los hijos de su cliente. Estaba en eso cuando siente que alguien llega a la casa, pues siente que abren la puerta de su casa, va a recibirlo pero queda helada al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

Hola mama traje a papa porque hay que celebrar esta nueva noticia- corriendo a abrazarla

-¿Así que ha pasado mi amor?-Abrazándola - ¿Que hay que celebrar hija?

-Que papa al fin ha dejado a la bruja, digo a Kath- mirándolo para que no la rete.

-Tranquila Nadia puedes decirle como quieras

Haa si ya volvió mi papi, mi lindo papi – abrazándolo.

Bueno entonces iré a preparar la cena

No mama hoy quiero que tú no hagas nada, yo hare la cena, tómalo como regaloneo por que trabajas demasiado.

-Pero..

-Pero nada mami- alejándose

-lo tenías todo planeado verdad, el encuentro en el almuerzo, la venida a la casa. Es que acaso no me dejaras tranquila nunca-Encarándolo

-No lo tomes que es por ti, ya te dije que lo del restaurant fue por Ric y con respecto a la cena quería compartir mi decisión con Nadia así que la llame y nos pusimos de acuerdo para que la fuera a buscar al centro comercial .Cuando le dije ella pidió que viniera a la casa pues quería compartir un momento de padre e hija. ¿No creo que eso te moleste?

-No me molesta, es tu hija y siempre lo será. Es bueno que mantengan esa relación. Con el que también tienes que intentar arreglar las cosas es con Jeremy. Esta muy cambiado.

-Lo sé no me contestas las llamadas

¿Qué vamos hacer Damon? A mí tampoco me habla y prácticamente ni nos vemos en la casa- Sentándose en el sillón.

No te preocupes, yo hablare con el me tendrá que escuchar en algún momento- Sentándose al lado de ella

-Ojalas puedas porque si le llega a pasar algo a mi hijo no me lo perdonare nunca.

-Tranquila Lena no estás sola yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré- Tomando sus manos.

Elena mira a Damon pues recién se da cuenta de la cercanía que habían tenido en tan solo unos momentos, ni si quiera sabia como había pasado todo eso. Solo se acordaba que están bastante alejados y ahora estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, casi abrazados y ella perdida en ese azul profundo que siempre había sido su perdición, sintiendo su aliento muy cerca de sus labios que solo sentían que quería volver a ser besados por esos labios carnosos que tenía a solo un paso.

-¡la cena esta lista!- saliendo de la cocina -¿ mamá donde guardas el vino?. Mirando la escena de sus padres

Separándose bruscamente al sentir la voz de su hija tan cerca, haciendo que sintiera vergüenza de que la haya pillado en esa situación. – Yo lo voy a buscar mi amor- alejándose al bar que se encontraba con llave.

Damon por su parte solo mira a su hija y gesticula un gracias sin emitir sonido para que Elena no los alcanzara a escuchar.

**Por otro lado:**

-Jeremy no debería seguir tomando ni menos mezclarlo con la marihuana que estas consumiendo. Tú sabes que estás haciéndote daño

-No me vengas a decir lo que no puedo hacer Matt, si realmente eres mi amigo apáñame, quiero borrarme de la vida aunque sea por una noche

-Pero y tu mama de seguro estará preocupada porque no te ha visto en días

-No te preocupes le escribiré un mensaje, ahora sigamos divirtiéndonos con las chicas, no seas un aguafiestas.

**Casa de Elena **

-Mmm te ha quedado exquisito Nadia, cuando aprendiste a cocinar- Probando los rabioles con queso.

-En realidad no sé cuándo fue mamá, pero creo que el verte siempre hacerlo es lo que me ayudó.

-Quizás sea genético ya que tu madre tiene unas manos de ángel para la cocina.

-Es verdad papá, mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-Por favor no me vengan los dos a adularme, estoy en desventajas en este momento. Si tan solo estuviera Jeremy aquí- Preocupándose.

-Hay mamá sabes que si estuviera él opinaría lo mismo- Suena el celular de Elena

Elena se para de la mesa y va en su búsqueda al tomarlo, encuentra un mensaje de Jeremy

_Hola mama no llegare en la noche pues salió una fiesta en donde Tyler y están todos mis amigos nos vemos mañana, besos_

Volvió a la mesa y Nadia le pregunto

-¿mama quien era?

-era tu hermano avisando que no llegaría en la noche pues salió una fiesta en casa de Tyler

-entonces no hay que preocuparse, de seguro se está divirtiendo Elena.

Si de seguro- no muy convencida

-¿Quieres más vino?, esto está delicioso- pregunto Damon a Elena

-Si por favor dame un poco más.

-La cena pasó como si fueran una familia que nunca se habían separado, ni una pelea, ningún insulto ni nada. Todo era pura paz.

-Bueno mami te dejamos ya que vamos a ver una película en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

-Es mejor que no Nadia, quizás para la otra todavía quiero terminar de ver algunas cosas antes de irme a descansar. Por favor no te acuestes muy tarde.

-No mama no lo hare, vamos papi

-Si hija voy al tiro- Nadia subió a preparar la película mientras su padre se quedó conversando con su madre.

-en serio no te molesta que me quede a ver una película con Nadia

-No hay problema Damon puedes hacerlo, además Nadia necesita pasar tiempo contigo.

-Es verdad y ¿tú?

-Yo que - incomodándose

-Te vez cansada, porque mejor no te vas a descansar yo termino de ordenar la cocina.

-Necesito terminar de escribir la defensa que debo presentar en tribunales en dos días

-Lena, descansa hoy y mañana terminas eso, con lo cansada que estas no creo que te rinda mucho a esta hora.

-No te rías por lo que te diré, pero tienes razón no me rendirá mucho.

Sonriéndole -Ve, descansa yo me preocupo de todo-. Levantándose de la mesa – Lena me agrada verte con esa polera, desde que la vi en esa vitrina supe que sería perfecta para ti- dejándola en el comedor pensando.

Elena le hizo caso a Damon y se dirigió a su cuarto, colocándose el piyama de seda de color lila que se había comprado hace pocos días atrás con su respectiva bata. Abrió la cama y se metió en ella sin poder sacar de su cabeza lo que le había dicho Damon.

**Elena POV's **

Se acordaba del regalo que me hizo para uno de mis cumpleaños, jamás me había atrevido a usarla por el escote que traía, me hacía sentir que dejaba todo al descubierto, no apropiado para una señora con dos hijos. Además, que con los dos embarazos que había subido de talla de busto en comparación con la talla que usaba anteriormente. Resaltándose de forma más insinuante su figura con ese modelo. Luego, había venido el enterarse de su engaño y ya le había quitado cariño a esa polera y a todo lo que le había regalado guardándolo en una caja al fondo de su armario por un año. Cuando ya haba pasado tiempo decidió que no tenía sentido tener todo eso guardado, y como quiso hacer un cambio en su estilo de vestir comenzó a guardar todo lo que la volvía más mayor y dejo lo que realmente se condescendía con su edad.

Y el día que decidía usarla por primera vez aparece Damon en su casa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pensando eso último se quedó dormida.

**Habitación de Nadia.**

-Te gusto la película papá

-Me encantó es muy buena los trasformers. Cuando me dijiste que estrenaban la segunda parte

-A fines de mes, podríamos ir a verla, ¿te gustaría?

-¡Claro que me gustaría hija!- dándole un beso en la mejilla – ya mi amor es hora de irme, le dijimos a tu madre que te acostarías temprano y a mí se me hace tarde para volver a mi departamento

-Quédate con nosotras, no hay ningún hombre para cuidarnos y además es viernes.

-Hija no debería, tu mama se podría enojar

-Tranquilo no se enojara viste como te miraba mientras estaba contigo en el sillón y luego en la cena.

-No dijo anda porque hablábamos de tu hermano

-No papá, no te diste cuenta mama todavía te quiere y aunque no lo reconozca está feliz de que hayas terminado con Kath. Por favor quédate por ultimo en la pieza de invitados. Yo mañana hablo con ella- tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa

-Que haría sin ti hija, muchas gracias por esta ayudadita para acercarme a tu madre.

-Siempre la tendrás papa porque sé que la amas.

Damon se despidió de su hija y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes pero antes se dio cuenta que la habitación de Elena tenía la lámpara todavía encendía y la luz se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación. Decidió que era mejor ir a avisarle que él se quedaba para que no hubieran problemas en la mañana pero al asomarse en la puerta observaba como Elena estaba profundamente dormida apoya de espalda en la cama con las colchas cubriendo hasta la mitad de su pecho dejando una vista hermosa del piyama que ella estaba usando Damon no dudo en acercarse pues hace años que no podía velar su sueño, viéndola dormir plácidamente en la cama que alguna vez fue de ellos dos, observando y disfrutando de sus facciones, de su color de cabello apoyado en la almohada del color de sus labios y hasta de su aroma. Sin dudarlo acercó su mano suavemente por su mejilla dándole una leve caricia que a él le traía los mejores recuerdos de su vida juntos y que tanto echaba de menos. Se quedó un par de minutos deleitándose con esa visión hasta que decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar, se acercó a pagar la luz de la lámpara y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**Damon POV's**

No puedo creer lo tonto que fui todo ese tiempo, refugiarme en otra mujer cuando se que no he podido sacarme a Elena en todo este tiempo incluso mientras estaba viviendo esa vida paralela que tantos problemas y que con creces estoy pagando. A veces me pregunto qué paso por mi cabeza todo ese tiempo que no me dejo luchar por la mujer que amo y preferí escapar de la situación que me agobiaba en ese momento.

**Flash back**

_-Hola mi amor, -besándola -¿cómo se han portado los niños?_

_-Bien están haciendo su tarea cada uno en su pieza-mirando la tele._

_-Mm eso quiere decir que tenemos tiempito para poder regalonear un ratito- sentándose a su lado para poder abrazarla._

_-No es el momento Damon estoy bastante cansada, hoy me ha tocado ordenar toda la casa y más encima hacer las compras del mes- alejándose de él._

_-Por lo mismo deja que te mime un ratito, te lo mereces despues de todo lo que has trabajado- volviendo a acercarse._

_Es mejor que no Damon, además debes tener hambre ya, ¿te sirvo?_

_-No quiero nada Elena- enojándose porque ella buscaba cualquier excusa por evadirlo- ¿qué te pasa Elena ya no eres la misma de antes? _

_-Nada que me va a pasar -mirándolo._

_-¿Cómo que nada?, -levantando la voz de la rabia que sentía -¿hace cuánto que no estamos juntos como pareja?, ¿que no eres apasionada?, es que acaso se te fue el amor, es que acaso ya no me quieres._

_-Damon no digas eso que no esté disponible para cuando tú quieras no tiene nada que ver con que no te quiera. –Enojada -No soy un objeto que tienes cuando se te dé la gana, soy tu mujer - acercándose a el- y como tal tienes que respetar mis decisiones._

_-Si las respeto pero Elena te necesito- tomándola de los hombros- necesito tocarte, necesito besarte, necesito el olor de tu piel, tu calor de mujer es que no te das cuenta._

_-Lo sé Damon pero debes entenderme que yo trabajo muchísimo en esta casa todo el día para que ustedes estén bien, me preocupo de que a los niños no les falte nada, que hagan sus deberes y que tengan sus comidas al día y que al terminar no me quedan ánimos de nada._

_-y que necesitas para volver a tener esa energía que tenías cuando nos conocimos, Elena quiero volver a eso._

_Quiero desarrollarme profesionalmente. _

_-¡Qué!, pero si eso lo teníamos hablado de hace mucho tiempo._

_-los niños ya están grandes, podemos contratar una sirvienta y listo – intentando tomar sus manos _

_Esquivándola -Tú crees que los niños se crían solos, te necesitan. Además, conozco a los hombres como se comportan con las abogadas mujeres y no quiero exponerte a eso-haciéndolo con un tono sarcástico_

_-No me metas al saco como si fuera como todas esas mujeres, yo soy una mujer casada y eso lo tendrá que respetar cualquier hombre- dolida-debes confiar un poco más en mi. Necesito trabajar necesito salir de esta casa o me terminará matando._

_-No puedes ser tan mala agradecida, te lo he dado todo en todos estos años de matrimonio. Además era para el bien de nuestros hijos, ellos nunca serían las niños felices que son sino hubieras esta tu presente en la casa._

_-¿Pero a qué costo?-mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿no te das cuenta que estoy cansada de todo esto? diciendo esto último se retiró a la cocina a preparar la cena._

**Fin flash back **

Y así terminaba cada momento en que intentaba acercarse a ella para volver a sentirla como su mujer. peor a pesar de todo no debí dañarla como lo hice debí buscar ayuda profesional de pareja para entenderla o para yo controlar los celos que sentía cada vez que me imaginaba a ella en contacto con otro hombre.

A la mañana siguiente Elena se despertó descansada y feliz había tenido un sueño muy reparador como hace mucho tiempo aunque tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a sentir a Damon cercas.

-Debe ser mi imaginación por todo lo ocurrido en la cena anterior-Tomo su bata sus pantuflas y fue a despertar a su hija. Al abrir su puerta no la encontró por lo que comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa. Llegando a la habitación de huésped. Suavemente acerco su oreja a la puerta escuchando unas respiraciones en su interior, abrió despacio la puerta encontrándose con una imagen que toda la vida había querido ver. Damon y su hija durmiendo abrazaditos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observo que en el velador había dos tazas de café y una paila de huevo. De seguro su hija le había llevado desayuno y despues se habían quedado dormidos. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación para alcanzar las tazas sucias y dejarlos dormir. Cuando siente una mano que le roza la cintura. Elena se queda sorprendida por ese pequeño contacto y va en la búsqueda de quien era cuando se encuentra con unos ojos azules que la miraban con algo más que cariño, había lujuria en su mirada de eso no tenía duda lo conocía hace varios años y sabia descifrar cada mirada de el.

-Nadia insistió que me quedara a cuidarlas, yo no quería incomodarte. Intentando alejarse de su hija para levantarse

-Tranquilo quédate todo lo que quieras, mira lo feliz que esta Nadia contigo a su lado. Sonriendole

Sii hace mucho que no tenia a mi princesa en mis brazos- mirando a nadia durmiendo – ¿te ayudo?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola, además que debo desayunar.-tomando la bandeja.

-Deja, yo lo hare- tomando más rápido la bandeja-Tú solo ve a bañarte y a vestirte- Saliendo al pasillo.

-Bueno- Retirándose de su mirada lo antes posible porque sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más estar cerca de él.

-Lena- ella girándose al sentir su nombre para mirarlo –te queda muy bien el color lila, podrías agregarlo a tu estilo de vestir.

Asomándose unos rubores en sus mejillas que no fueron desapercibidos por Damon solo le dijo gracias y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

Continuara….

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y les aviso que pronto continuare acuerdo de familia. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada en la u y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar.**


	9. sentimientos a flor de piel

**Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo no puedo creer todo el hermoso cariño que me han demostrado. Como regalo aquí les dejo un poco más de esta historia que me encanta **

**Capítulo 9 Sentimientos a flor de piel.**

Una vez terminada esa ducha reparadora que intentaba volver a guardar todos esos sentamientos que habían querido salir minutos antes cuando lo había tenido cerca y había vuelto a ver esa mirada de deseo que solo él podía dedicarle. Comenzó a cuestionarse si realmente había sido una buena idea que se haya quedado en la casa a dormir.

**Elena pov's**

-Debes tranquilizarte y no colocarte nerviosa como chica adolescente. Ya eres una mujer adulta que tiene que comportarse como tal-. Pero, le era tan difícil mantener esa actitud ya que con tan solo una mirada de él se sentía desarmada, se sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer bajo los encanto de ese Salvatore. -No ¡no elena! no debes caer en la tentación- intentaba repetirse una y otra vez mientras elegia la ropa para vestirse.

Cuando ya estuvo lista bajo a la cocina para buscar algo que comer ya que se dia iba a hacer muy largo. Al llegar a la puerta no pudo sorprenderse de lo que estaba viendo sus ojos Damon estaba preparando el desayuno haciendo unos omelettes para ella y para él como lo hacía mientras estaban juntos.

**Flash back**

_-Amor que rico huele, ¿que estas cocinando? .abrazándolo por la espalda._

_-hola mi princesa ya te levantaste, pensé que te quedarías todavía en la cama remoloneando para reponer fuerzas despues de esa noche tan mágica que tuvimos- besándola._

_-en realidad lo iba a hacer pero mire hacia mi costado y no te encontré- haciendo puchero - además, que me llego un rico aroma que no pude dejar pasar y vine a ver que estabas cocinando. _

_-Pues ya lo viste quería consentirte con tu desayuno favorito omelette de cecina y queso y tu café recién hecho._

_-Que rico mi amor pero el único problema es que con tantas cosas ricas que me haces terminare siendo una ballena que después no querrás mas._

_No digas eso estas perfecta así como estas además que el embarazo a dado un brillo especial en ti que me hace cada día quererte más._

_Eso lo dices para que me quede tranquila, pero cuando este como un globo de gorda cuando se me note más el embarazo no dirás eso._

_Siempre serás hermosa y más aun siendo la mujer que me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo regalándome la dicha de ser papá- apagando el fuego y dándose vuelta para tomarle la barbilla -no pienses en cosas que te hagan sentir insegura sabes que te amo y que nunca te cambiaria- diciendo esto último la beso – ahora por favor ve a la cama que yo llevare este desayuno reponedor_

_-te espero en la habitación y no te tardes mi amor- guiñándole el ojo_

_-no lo hare mi princesa._

**Fin flash back **

Percatándose de que alguien había llegado a la cocina, se dio vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos que no paraban de mirarlo. –el desayuno ya está listo puedes ir a sentarte al comedor yo te lo llevo enseguida.

-Damon no es necesario puedo hacerlo yo sola- acercándose a tomar el sartén para llevarlo al comedor.

-Elena déjame atenderte, es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todo este tiempo- Reteniendo el sartén.

-Insisto Damon no es necesario ve a descansar yo puedo servirme sola – tirando más el sartén hasta que salto un poco de aceite caliente a la blusa de Elena.

-¿Ah! esto quema -soltando bruscamente el sartén y comenzando a desabrocharse la cinta delantera de la blusa que la sostenía en su posición.

Damon dejando rápidamente el sartén en su lugar tomo un trapo con agua helada para aplicar en la zona de la quemadura – Elena donde te has que- ma- do.

Aquí- viendo la cara de embobado que tenía al verla así frente a sus ojos.- perdón intentando taparse pues la abertura de la cinta había dejado al descubierto un sostén de encaje rojo que hacia juego con la blusa con flores rojas que llevaba puesta.

-No por favor no te tapes debemos aplicar agua helada para que la quemadura no se coloque más grave - Acercándose con el paño y haciendo que Elena comience a dejar en descubierto la zona de la quemadura.- ¿en que parte te duele?- intentando ser profesional con ese primer auxilio y no seguir sus instintos de hombre.

-fue aquí – mirando avergonzada mientras estaba apuntando en donde se juntan los dos senos.

Sin pensarlo Damon paso el paño suavemente por la zona haciendo que Elena se relajara y comenzara a dejar de quejarse del dolor. –cómo te sientes ahora.

El dolor está pasando de apoco muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Viste tenías que haberme dejado que te llevara el desayuno y así no te habría pasado este accidente.

Lo se esto me lo he buscado yo-entristeciéndose y bajando la cabeza. Damon al ver esa actitud rápidamente dejo el paño a un lado y tomo las mejillas de Elena con su sus dos manos. –no te entristezcas lo importante es que se actuó rápido y no pasó nada que pudiéramos lamentar despues.

-gracias Damon por todo- mirándolo y perdiéndose en su mirada

-siempre estaré para ti, no dejare que nada malo te pase- perdiéndose también en su mirada

Elena comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en la panza y un calor que poco a poco se adueñaba de ella y que no la hacía pensar con claridad. Hizo algo que más tarde sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero que ya no podía escapar de ellos y sin pensar de arrojo a los labios de Damon. El por su parte le sorprendió sentir sus labios en los de él sin embargo, rápidamente respondió a ese impulso de Elena. Comenzando con un beso tierno que poco a poco se volvió apasionado devorándose los labios de cada uno hasta el punto en que Damon la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en la encimera. Ella respondió rápidamente abriendo las piernas para atraerlo más cerca de su cuerpo. Esa fue la invitación que Damon necesitaba para acariciarla completamente. Empezó haciendo el recorrido con sus manos por su cuello hombro hasta llegar suavemente a sus senos acariciándolos por encima del sostén y haciendo que Elena emitiera pequeños gemidos como respuesta. Gemidos que prendieron más a Damon y ese toro que llevaba dentro, separándose de sus labios y posicionarse de su cuello entregándole un camino de besos que hizo correr el tirante un de los sostenes y que rápidamente bajaban hasta la unión de su senos en donde hace poco había sido el accidente. Al sentir sus caricias a Elena le comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón haciendo que todas su barreras se rompieran y comenzó a dejarse llevar por todas esos sentimientos que había intentado retener todo este tiempo. Rápidamente tomo los botones de la camisa de Damon y en un dos por tres lo despojo de ella, acariciando suavemente esos músculos que la volvían loca desde el primer momento que lo había visto y que con los años estaban mejor que nunca.

-no sabes cómo soñé por volver a sentirte por volver a tocarte, me vuelves loco Elena, tu pelo, tu piel, tu aroma todo de ti me vuelve loco.

-Por favor no hables hoy no quiero pensar solo quiero dejarme llevar como hace mucho tiempo no hago- besándolo con todo el amor que ella tenía guardado.

-no pensemos entonces – acto seguido llevo su mano hacia uno de sus senos tomándolo esta vez por debajo de su sostén para sentir su reacción de su tacto con su piel.

-¡oh Damon tienes unas manos maravillosas!

Lo se mi amor y son todas para ti, para hacer todo lo que tú quieras- feliz de que todavía ella respondiera a sus caricias como siempre lo había hecho.

Estaban en lo mejor dándose besos y caricias hasta que sintieron unos pasos bajando las escaleras de la casa.

-¿Mamá, papá dónde están?

-¡Nadia!, Damon debemos parar nuestra hija esta punto de pillarnos.

-Rayos pero, qué hacemos con lo que sentimos- enojado por la interrupción.

-Lo siento Damon esto ha sido una locura – apartándolo y comenzado a colocarse la ropa colocándose su blusa hasta que –

-no Elena no te la coloques, mejor colócate mi camisa.

-¿Pero y tú?

-No te preocupes por mí yo estoy bien- desviando la mirada de ella.

Elena viendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que su hija entrara en la cocina, tomo la camisa de él sin reclamos y se la coloco.

-hasta que aquí están, pensé que se habían ido- mirando que su madre tenía puesta la camisa de su padre y su padre estaba con su torso desnudo.

Pero don por interrumpir yo no ….

-No hija no interrumpiste nada lo que pasa es que pase a quemarme y tu padre amablemente me presto su camisa para cubrirme ¿verdad Damon?

Asintiendo lo que estaba diciendo Elena a Nadia –pensé que tú ibas a dormir más.

-Ya he dormido bastante papa además hoy quede para juntarme con Max.

-¿Max? Quien es Max señorita –mirándola fijamente

-Max es un chico que conocí en la fiesta de liv y con el que estoy saliendo.

-¿Saliendo?, Elena tu sabias de esto- enojado.

Así es, vamos Damon nuestra hija ya es grande y tiene todo el derecho de conocer chicos y salir con ellos.

-Yo encentro que es muy chica para estar saliendo con chicos. Además los chicos hoy en dia lo único que quieres es acostarse con jovencitas.

-Eso no es cierto Damon deja de ser tan protector además Nadia sabe todo lo que tiene que saber. ¿Verdad hija?

-Así es, mama ha conversado conmigo de todos los riesgos que hay de estar con alguien íntimamente así que no te preocupes que no lo pienso hacer y si lo hago lo hare con protección. Diciendo esto último de forma sarcástica mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

Nadia no hemos terminado ¡vuelve aquí!

-Déjala tranquila Damon ya te comportaste como un troglodita prehistórico. Yéndose a su cuarto también.

Despues de ese encuentro tan fogoso con Elena y de esa pelea con Nadia no se habían vuelto a ver. Nadia por un lado no le contestaba las llamadas y Elena cada vez que la iba a buscar al trabajo le decían que no estaba disponible.

-hola colega –mirando la cara que traía -¿por qué tienes esa carita?

-Elena- entrando rápidamente al departamento de Ric.

-¿Que le dijiste ahora?- Yendo al bar a buscar dos copas de bourbon.

-¿Por qué piensas siempre que le digo algo?- Recibiendo la copa que le entregaba Ric.

-Porque tienes una cara de arrepentido que ni te cuento.

-¿Esta Jena?.

-No no está, salió a visitar a sus padres así que podemos hablar largo y tendido.

Damon le cuenta que había pasado con Elena desde su encuentro fogoso hasta la pelea que tuvo con Nadia. –y eso fue lo paso, verdad que tengo razón en mi comportamiento.

Quizás si porque eres el padre pero no puedes llegar de la noche a la mañana a hacer de padre sobreprotector cuando todo este tiempo ha sido Elena quien a esta haciendo el rol de padre y madre.

-¿Como que de la noche a la mañana?, siempre he estado presente en su vida.

-Si siempre, acaso sabes que está pasando por la cabecita de esa adolescente, conoces a sus amigos, sabes sus sueños.

Damon al escuchar las preguntas de su amigo comenzó a pensar hace cuanto no se involucraba profundamente en la vida de su hija. La amaba era cierto pero con la relación que había tenido con Kath y los negocios nunca se había detenido a pensar que esa adolescente necesitaba de su padre no tan solo 2 horas de visita de vez en cuando que él hacía. Necesitaba sus consejos, su experiencia de vida y sobretodo necesitaba que la escucharan no que la juzgaran desde el primer momento –no no lo sé.

A eso es a lo que me refiero, sé que has sido un buen padre pero hay cosas que tus hijos a grito necesitan debido a las edades difíciles en la que están y Elena ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que a sus hijos no les falte nada, demostrándole todo los días cuanto los ama y dándose los tiempos para poder conversar con ellos.

-creo que he sido un egoísta todo este tiempo por no reconocer la gran labor que mi princesa a hecho.

-así es, yo sé todo lo que ha sufrido por lo de su separación y cuanto le costó reponerse. Jamás quise decirte nada ya que tú estabas tan feliz con la decisión que habías tomado mientras ella se desvivía día a día por sus hijos.

-Como sabes eso- mirándolo.

-Porque cuando ustedes se separaron Elena no paraba de venir para nuestra casa a desahogarse con su tía Jena. Y muchas veces la vi llorando a mares porque su matrimonio se había venido abajo.

-Fui un tonto-tomándose la cabeza al saber todo el dolor que había sentido su princesa.

Continuaraaaa….

¿Qué creen que pasara a partir de ahora?

¿Elena le dará una oportunidad?

¿Damon pedirá disculpas a su hija y a Elena ?


	10. Recuerdos que atormentan

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y porque día a día le gusta amas personas que esta historia que en un principio Salió con una idea loca que rondo mi cabeza y poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en algo más lindo que ya me ha hecho escribir 10 capitulo y también me gustaría aprovechar de pedirles perdón por no actualizar tan pronto pero es que la universidad me ha consumida estos últimos días. Pero bueno sin aburrirlas más aquí les dejo la a continuación.**

**Capítulo 10 recuerdos qué atormentan **

Elena estaba en la oficina perdiéndose en sus pensamientos como tanta veces lo hacía ya que desde el encuentro su vida no había sido la misma.

**Elena POV'S**

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde el encuentro que había tenido con Damon y en el había dejado salir todos los sentimientos que tenía sellados y que jamás pensó volver a sentir por él o por lo menos se había puesto como meta nunca volver a sentir. Pero sabía muy bien que tan solo hacía falta un contacto con esos labios que le hacían perder el sentido, esas caricias que la llevaban a desearlo como la primera vez que estuvo con él y esos ojos que la hacían perder el rumbo mostrándole que solo existían ellos dos para doblegarla como siempre él sabía hacerlo. Ese era un efecto que tenía en ella que nunca había podido cambiar incluso despues de tanto tiempo alejados.

Todos esos sentimientos la atormentaban una y otra vez al punto de volver a plantearse en la vida si la decisión de dejarlo ir había sido la correcta.

-Elena estas aquí todavía –golpeando la puerta

-si Caroline, pasa – tomando unos papeles para espantar sus pensamientos.

-Elena, ya es muy tarde para que estés todavía en la oficina, porque no te vas a descansar a tu casa te comes algo rico y luego te vas a la cama.

-no puedo tengo que terminar de leer este caso ante de irme a descansar.

-pero si todavía estas en la primera hoja, parece que no has avanzado mucho – mirando el papel que tenía en sus manos.

Hay Caroline no me puedo sacar a Damon y lo que paso de mi mente, hace rato que no me sentía tan deseada como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Elena – acercándose para darle todo su apoyo- no te hace bien estar así deberías hablar con él y aclarar las cosas

-Tengo miedo

-Miedo a ¿Qué?

-A que la decisión que he intentado tomar de alejarlo de mi vida sea el error más grande de mi vida.

Amiga, -tomándole las manos -¿puedes dejar todo a atrás y comenzar de nuevo con él?

No es algo que puedo elegir ya que por más que trato Car no logro sacarme la imagen que vi en su oficina y todo el dolor que sentí al enterarme que me engañaba y que nada de nuestro matrimonio era real.

**Flash back**

_-Hola Andie mi esposo todavía se encuentra en la oficina es que lo llamo y lo llamo pero no me contesta._

_-No lo he visto salir Elena, pero si quieres lo llamo para saber si todavía esta._

_No déjalo, quiero darle una sorpresa, hoy estamos de aniversario y vine a buscarlo porque tengo una reservación- mirándole con una cara de picarona._

_-felicidades Elena de seguro todo saldrá muy bien además que estas preciosa con ese vestido negro sin espalda _

_Lo compre exclusivamente para esta noche- sonriéndole _

_-Mucho éxito entonces, sabes ¿cuál es la oficina verdad?_

_-Tercer piso al fondo_

_-Así es, déjalo con la boca abierta –guiñandole el ojo._

_-Lo hare, que estés bien Andie _

_-Bye Elena ._

_Elena camino rápidamente al ascensor para llegar lo más pronto posible a ver a su marido, es verdad que las cosas hace mucho no estaban muy bien pues ella sentía que había dejado todo a un lado por dedicarse a la casa y a sus hijos y despues de una conversación con su mejor amiga decidió que era el momento de demostrarle cuanto amaba su marido. Así que en un arrebato tomo la tarjeta de crédito y fue en busca del vestido más sexy que podía encontrar, se arregló el cabello e incluso se atrevió hacer una reserva en el loft que tenía la mejor vista de la ciudad. Todo para reencontrarse con su marido. _

_Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor de se encontró que el pasillo estaba con todas las luces oscuras y que habían dos oficinas con luz en el fondo. Como no sabía muy bien cuál de las dos era de Damon entro a la primera encontrándose con Alaric que estaba en frente del computador._

_-Hola Ric_

_-Elena, pero que guapa estas en que puedo servirte-mirandola. _

_-Vine a buscar a Damon pero me he equivocado de oficina, lo siento._

_-No te preocupes está en la del fondo o por lo menos hace como media hora todavía estaba ahí. _

_-Muchas gracias Ric_

_-Ha y Elena me alegro muchísimo verte radiante como hace tiempo no te veía, de seguro lo dejaras con la boca abierta _

_-Eso espero Ric, salúdame a Jena_

_-En tu nombre y éxito _

_-Gracias- cierra la puerta y se dirigió a la última oficina que mostraba que todavía estaba ahí pues se veía luz bajo la puerta._

_A medida que se fue acercando sentido unos ruidos que no lograba descifrar hasta cuando abrió la puerta encontrándose con la peor imagen de subida._

_Damon estaba follando a una mujer que no era ella en su escritorio, tocándole sus pechos y besando su cuello mientras que la mujer le correspondía arañando su espalda y acariciando sus cabellos. Jamás había visto a Damon tan fogoso como lo vio esa noche en su oficina y lo que más le dolía era que esos sentimientos no los despertaba ella sino que nada más ni nada menos que su secretaria._

_En el estado de shock que había quedado al ver esa imagen, no le salían las palabras hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Damon. Damon al verse descubierto rompió el silencio._

_-Elena no es lo que tú crees , yo puedo explicártelo- mientras se colocaba sus bóxer para poder conversar con su mujer_

_No tienes nada que explicarme, todo está muy claro y no te molestes en llegar a la casa ya no es necesario- dándose vuelta para marcharse del lugar. Iba a la altura del pasillo cuando siente que Damon toma su brazo para darla vuelta-._

_-Amor debemos conversar, esto no tiene importancia para mi yo te amo Elena por favor tienes que creerme._

_-Por favor Damon no me toques, me das asco sentir tus manos en mi después de cómo te he visto con tu secretaria- intentando aguantar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas- Por eso no me querías tocar en las noches, por eso te desaparecías fin de semanas completos sin llegar a la casa y me salías con viajes repentinos._

_-Elena mi amor por favor escúchame si –tomando su cara con las dos manos. _

_-¡Suéltame! y no me llames nunca más mi amor, porque nunca más lo seré. _

_**Interurmpidos por alaric**_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí Damon por que este escándalo? _

_-Lo siento Alaric- hablando antes de que Damon contestara – no se volverá a repetir ya que nunca más volveré a esta empresa _

_-No entiendo Elena por qué dices eso, no estabas buscando hace poco a Damon para darle una sorpresa _

_Muestra una sonrisa sarcástica por lo tonta que había sido- no hace falta, la sorpresa esta noche me la he llevado yo.-Marchándose_

_Elena vuelve por favor – cayendo sus rodillas al piso por darse cuenta que había perdido todo por lo que había luchado. Su familia._

**Fin flash back**

Rompiendo en llanto Elena por los recuerdos que la atormentaban una y otra vez desde que lo había descubierto y que pensaba que ya estaban superados pero el volverlo a sentir tan cerca volvió a abrir la herida que creía cicatrizada. Por su parte Caroline que no podía verla así de destruida solo intento consolarla dando un abrazo bien apretado mientras le acaricia el pelo.

-Ya Elena, bota todo lo que tienes guardado, sácalo todo para afuera, es la única forma de que vas a encontrar la tranquilidad que hace un tiempo encontraste.

-Es que no sé qué hacer car, lo amo, sé que lo amo y siento que no voy a poder dar nunca vuelta la página.

-Si lo harás, amiga -mirándola los ojos- pero para ello tienes que entender que el que ustedes lo intenten nuevamente no sanara tu herida todo lo contrario sentirás que se vuelven a abrir puesto que nunca podrás dejar lo sucedido atrás. Además no podrás construir la confianza que se necesita en una pareja por lo que no se harán bien el uno al otro y solo terminaran discutiendo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que he intentado ser fuerte y no caer en sus redes, pero es que verlo en casa durmiendo al lado de nuestra hija o en la cocina preparándome el desayuno, me doblego al punto de romper mi coraza y sacar la Elena que hace tiempo no salía. –llorando.

-Yo sé que saldrás a delante, sé que no podrás separarte del nunca porque es el padre de tus hijos y eso no lo puedes cambiar, pero no pretendas nada más.

-Tienes razón, debo pensar que yo con el no funcionaremos más- limpiándose las lágrimas- que lo que tuvimos fue bonito pero nada más.

-Así se habla amiga, no hay que llorar más por el pasado, hay que mirar el presente y en tu presente estás rodeada de toda la gente que te ama además que Elijah tiene serias intenciones contigo.

-¿Por qué te ha dicho algo?- mirándola.

-No es necesario que me diga algo, lo conozco y sé que le gustas.

**Oficina Damon **

A pasado ya un mes desde mi encuentro con Elena y la pelea con mi hija y todavía no he podido hablar con ninguna de las dos para pedir mis disculpas. Sé que fui un gran tonto al comportarme así cuando Elena ha sido padre y madre para mis hijos cuando me separe de ella y no tengo ningún derecho en reclamarle nada a Nadia, ya está grande y lo que menos es perderla a ella también –tocándose la sien mientras sus pensamiento lo atormentaban- creo que no me seguirá rindiendo mucho más hoy sino logro aclarar las cosas. Comenzó a apagar el computador, tomo su chaqueta, maletín y se dirigió a la salida.

**Casa de Elena.**

Mamá me tenías preocupada, ¡por qué no habías llamado avisando que llegarías tarde! –abrazándola.

-Lo siento hija, no quise asustarte, es que lo que pasa es que he tenido mucho trabajo en la pega es todo. ¿Jeremy llego?

-Si mamá está en su habitación haciendo unas tareas por lo que me dijo.

-Iré a verle – besando su cabecita.

-Mamá, quieres que t prepare algo rico para comer.

-No te molestes, mejor ve a descansar mañana es un día de colegio.

-No me demoro nada en prepararte algo

-Está bien, bajo en seguida.

**Habitación Jeremy**

Se escucha música de fondo a todo lo que da mientras estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de matemática que tenía que llevar listo para le día siguiente.

-hijo, se puede

Si claro mama adelante bajando un poco la música.

Tu hermana me dijo que estás haciendo tarea, necesitas ayuda

No mama tranquila, tengo todo bajo control-sonriéndole.

Alegrándose – sabes me gusta muchísimo verte sonreír, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.

Es que hoy ha sido un gran día, el entrenamiento de futbol estuvo bastante bueno y conoci a una chica.

-¿Así?, la conozco

No mamá como la vas a conocer, se mudó hace muy poco a Virginia y es una de las porristas del colegio.

-Mm algo me dice que todos los días que tengas entrenamiento llegarás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –acariciándole el cabello.

-Quien sabe mama- desviando la mirada al computador.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar

-Sobre que mamá -mirándola de reojo.

-Sobre tu papá- viendo que se tensa su hijo al escuchar la palabra papa.

-No quiero hablar de eso mama tú ya sabes que para mí él está muerto.

-Jeremy no puedes crucificarlo así, es verdad que él se portó muy mal conmigo pero con ustedes nunca ha sido malo, los quiere mucho y siempre ha estado preocupado de ustedes, No puedes mezclar las cosas.

-Pero mama, yo no mezclo nada. Además que él está de novio con esa yegua que no paso.

-Bueno, eso ha cambiado, tu padre término esa relación, ahora está solo y quiere acercarse a ustedes.

Mamá no me digas que quiere acercarse a nosotros cuando se acaba de pelear con Nadia.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- nerviosa.

-Que no esté en casa no significa que no me entere de las cosa que pasan y de las visitas que llegan -mirándola.

-Hijo yo…

-Tranquila, no te juzgo, te entiendo mamá así que no tienes nada que explicarme. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte y defenderte cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Te amo hijo

-Y yo a ti mamá- abrazándose.

**En el living de la casa de Elena suena el timbre **

-Quién será a esta hora -pensando Nadia mientras se acercaba a la puerta a abrir. Al tomar el picaporte queda de una pieza pues nunca pensó ver a su padre a esa hora-.

-Hola hija, ¿puedo pasar? –Entregándole un ramo de flores-.

-Sí, claro dejándolo pasar.-desconcertada por la actitud de Damon-

-Hija, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas que te dije, sé que eres ya una mujer lo que pasa es que me cuesta admitirlo porque para mí siempre serás mi niñita.- tocando su mejilla-.

-Emocionada por las palabras de su papa -¡Papa! No quiero pelearme nunca más contigo-abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo tampoco mi niña – acariciándole su cabecita- siempre serás mi princesa y quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo. Es más quiero conocer a ese tal Mat.

-Es Max papá y si cuando tú quieras, él también quiere conocerte.

-¿En serio? –Sorprendido.

-Así es, él quiere tener una cena contigo y con la mamá.

-Me parece perfecto Nadia va a ver que invitarlo entonces.

-Mamá, no tienes problemas de asistir- separándose un poco de su papá para ver de dónde venía la voz.

-Qué problema voy a tener hija, -terminando de bajar las escaleras- es tu pololo y nosotros como tus padres debemos compartir con él y conocerlo bien más que mal estamos dejándolo a los cuidados de nuestra princesa – acercándose-

-Hay mamá te quiero mucho -abrazándola mientras abrazaba a su papá- hay se me olvidaba la cena esta lista, papa quieres quedarte a cenar.

-No Nadia solo venía a conversar contigo mañana tengo que trabajar muy temprano así que mejor dejémoslo para otro día.

-Está bien pero para la siguiente vez no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-Lo tendré presente hija. –sonriéndole mientras su hija se alejaba a la cocina.

-Damon si quieres de verdad no hay problema no…

-Elena tranquila, llegare a comer al departamento solo quería arreglar las cosas con Nadia y contigo- sacando una cajita que trae en su maletín- esto es para ti

-Para mi pero Damon yo no puedo aceptarlo –desconcertada-

-Por favor Elena acepta mi forma de pedirte disculpas por todo las cosas sin pensar que te he dicho, jamás valoré tu esfuerzo de ser madre, de que a pesar de todo el dolor que sentías por nuestra separación estuviste siempre ahí con nuestros hijos, levantándolos, apoyándolos y nunca los alejaste de mí.

-Damon no podía alejarlo de ti eres un buen padre siempre lo has sido, el que nuestra relación no haya funcionado no es culpa de ellos y es culpa nuestra.

-No Elena es culpa mía por no enfrentar los problemas como se debe y en vez de eso buscar liberación. Fui un tonto porque perdí lo más importante qué tenía que era mi familia. – La cara de Elena estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando- Pero tranquila ya lo he entendido, quiero que sepas que no te estoy diciendo todo esto por querer que tú me des una oportunidad sino porque lo tenía que haber dicho hace mucho tiempo pero mi orgullo no me dejaba hacerlo. También quiero que sepas que si decides rehacer tu vida con quien elijas yo te apoyare porque eres una mujer extraordinaria que merece ser amada.

-Gracias – aceptando su regalo-

Dándole un beso en la frente- que estés muy bien Lena. –saliendo de la casa.

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Qué creen que está a punto de venir ?

Comenten lindo y nos estamos viendo.


End file.
